


Pieces

by Katnpc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins & Hitmen, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Gabriel, M/M, Mutilation, Rape, Sexual Violence, Torture, Twisted, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katnpc/pseuds/Katnpc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always took what he wanted when he wanted. It doesn't matter if what he wants is alive and unwillingly. In fact, the more resistance he faces, the more it turns him on. Now he and his brother are after Castiel Novak, the local Mafia boss - a pretentious and arrogant rich man for whom Dean has an odd fascination with.</p><p>Soon enough Castiel is trapped and tortured by the brothers and Gabriel, his brother comes to his rescue. Or at least he tried. Barely surviving through the pain and monstrosity of the two sociopathic brothers, Castiel must soon find a way for him and his brother to escape before Dean's violent bestiality destroys his sanity and shreds away his humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pieces - chapter 1 - 6

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> All characters appearing in this story are copyright CW/Supernatural. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. I do not make a profit out of this fanfiction.
> 
>  
> 
> Just putting a warning out there: Castiel's personality is very different from the real Castiel. I had to change his personality so that it fit with the setting. Also be warned that Dean is a crazy psychotic killer and Sam is no better. and lastly, Castiel gets tortured (quite badly if I may add) by Dean.
> 
>  
> 
> That's about it. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Pieces**

**Chapter 1**

 

Castiel Novak sipped his whiskey and sighed. He was a rich man and happy about it. He was also refined and intelligent, graduating from Harvard top of his class. He had short dark hair and stunning blue eyes, as he had been told so many times. He had also been told that he was an arrogant cocky bastard that deserved to die in the lowest dump. And it wasn’t just because he was cocky or arrogant or more intelligent that people said that. It was mostly because he dealt in the underground that people hated him. Or wanted him dead.

 

And that last reason was why he was sitting behind his huge desk, sipping whiskey and interviewing a potential bodyguard. The guy was huge. Really huge. He also had that ridiculous mane on his head that had Castiel wincing. He did have to admit that he was somehow handsome and he appreciated the fact he tried to look presentable in his cheap suit. With his height and looks, he did seem like a competent bodyguard. Most of all, he had an impressive summary. He had studied law at Stanford but decided not to complete his studies when his father disappeared. Things went rather downhill for him from there and that was how he was now looking for work as a bodyguard for a drug-lord.

 

Well Castiel didn’t like to think of himself as a drug-lord. He preferred to refer to himself as a businessman. He took one last look at the man sitting across of him and said, “Right. You’re hired.”

 

Sam smiled. Exactly what he wanted to hear. He had thought it would be harder to get the job since he heard so many things about Mr. Novak. But he was glad that something in him must have pleased the man.

 

They shook hands and Sam was guided away to be shown the premises. The place was huge and heavily guarded. He was glad he got the bodyguard job. Breaking in wouldn’t have been easy, even for him and his brother. And Mr. Novak was never alone. That man was so well-protected that it would have been impossible to try anything. But now that he was on the inside that was a different matter. He couldn’t wait to tell Dean about this – his brother would be so happy.

 

Within a week, Castiel had had ten attempts on his life. He was satisfied with Sam’s work when he got home with not a single drop of blood on him. Sam on the other hand was just starting to realize that he might actually die before he and his brother could put the plan forth. The man was damn hard to protect and it didn’t help that he was such a fucking arrogant pretentious son of a bitch who provoked people all the time.

 

There was that time when they had been to a meeting where Castiel had been allowed only one bodyguard and one gun. They had been surrounded by heavily armed and dangerous men and Castiel had to go ahead and piss the boss off. Like seriously piss him off. They had run while being shot at. Sam had taken a bullet while protecting the asshole. Thankfully it hadn’t been anything bad. Dean had been so mad. He had wanted Sam to quit immediately but after much discussion, they agreed to speed up the plan.

It was all going down in two weeks. For those two weeks Sam would have to try his best to survive and not shoot Castiel himself, which he had personally wanted to do more than a dozen times. In fact, every time the man opened his mouth with that smug look on his face, Sam wanted to shoot him.

 

“Sam? What are you doing? Get over here,” Castiel called.

 

Sighing, Sam followed his boss inside his office. “Sir?” he asked dryly.

 

That got him a narrowed look as Castiel detected the hint of something there. Hate? Exasperation? He had had many bodyguards before and some of them died. Some of them quit. Some of them tried to kill him after they couldn’t take his attitude anymore and some of them he killed himself. It was just the cycle of life. But the point was if they didn’t quit then they always died. Castiel studied Sam for a minute, wondering which one he would be. Oh a killer surely. He could totally see Sam Winchester try to stab him to death. Or choke the life out of him. But he didn’t worry. Because after all this time he was still alive and his enemies dead. Well, he was always making new ones to replace the dead ones so life was never boring.

 

“Have a seat,” Castiel offered.

 

Worried about the way this was headed, Sam took the seat offered, but stayed on guard, ready to pull out his gun if needed.

 

“Don’t fret. I’m not going to kill you,” Castiel said with a smirk. He could see the anger from the twitch Sam’s eyes made. “It’s about this.” Castiel slid the file that was sitting on his desk to Sam.

 

Sam picked it up and opened it. And he tried very hard not to gape. He knew Castiel was watching his every move. The man was good at reading people, which was why he was still alive. He didn’t always act on what he observed though, which was why he was always being shot at. “What’s this?”

 

“It’s the next big thing.”

 

Sam frowned, studying the picture of a man in leather jacket and jeans – it was Dean. The picture was blurry, most likely from a surveillance camera. Sam recognized the area. He licked his lips, “What do you mean?”

 

“We have reliable information that this man will be coming for me soon. He’s good at what he does. In fact he’s more than good and may very well succeed.” Castiel paused, seemed to think and added, “Handsome too.”

 

Sam snorted at that last remark. His brother would have liked to hear that. Maybe Castiel could tell him himself when they meet. Pushing the useless thoughts away, Sam focused on the pressing issue. Castiel somehow knew about Dean but he didn’t seem to know about Sam yet, which was good. But two weeks might be too long and Castiel might come to know about Sam during that time.

 

“How do you know this?” Sam asked, genuinely perplexed.

 

Castiel shrugged the question off. “I’m telling you this because you need to be prepared. He’s been known for his… unconventional methods. He will go to all sorts of length to get what he wants and what he wants seem to be me now. For some reason that I don’t know yet, I must admit.”

 

Sam was impressed. Castiel was right about his brother. He was glad he hadn’t heard that Dean had a partner just yet. “Alright, I’ll read this then,” he gestured to the file in his hand.

 

“Tell me something Sam,” Cas said abruptly.

 

Sam tried very hard not to roll his eyes. He knew better than that. “Yes?”

 

“How much do I pay you?”

 

Wondering what that could be about, he raised an eyebrow, “Um, $500 daily.”

 

“Do you think it’s a good pay?”

 

Not at all when you consider that protecting Castiel was the crappiest and most dangerous job in the world. “Sure.”

 

“Then I’m sure you can afford a better haircut. And better suits too.”

 

 

**Chapter 2**

 

Dean was sharpening his favorite knife in nice even motions as Metallica’s songs blasted from the speakers. He was whistling along when Sam showed up. This was their base for the moment, a little inconspicuous house with neighbors that didn’t ask questions. They had been impressed by the huge clean basement and had quickly settled there. Now the basement held an arsenal of guns, blades and even grenades. It also had several computers and screens that Sam had set up. They had cameras all around the house and they fed the screens here so they could see anyone from inside. The computers were mostly used by Sam. He had the brains and hacking skills for them.

 

The rest of the house was otherwise ordinary – Sam and Dean leaving it as it was. There were three bedrooms, two of which they used. The living room was small, with one couch that could accommodate only two people at most and an old TV across it. Dean was on one of the side chairs, knife and whetstone in hand.

 

“Turn that thing off, will you?” Sam said over the noise.

 

Dean obliged, not because Sam asked but because he wanted know if there was anything new. “So?”

 

“So I want to kill that conceited asshole and I nearly did today.”

 

Dean burst out laughing. It was the same thing every time Sam talked about Castiel Novak. He really couldn’t wait to meet him. When he and Sam had investigated the disappearance of their father, they found the trail leading to Castiel. They had found that he was involved in many disappearances and unsolved murder cases. He was also an underground mafia boss, which made things more complicated.

 

They still had no idea if he was the one who killed their father but they knew they would be able to get more information from him. The original plan had been to just grab him and question him but their first attempt had been miserable. It was the first time that they had nearly been killed so they had retreated and devised a better plan. They had observed him for several days before they had agreed that Sam would infiltrate the mansion as Castiel’s bodyguard to get the layout of the premises and as well as Castiel’s schedules.

 

Choosing Sam instead of Dean had something to do with the fact that Dean was somehow infatuated with the man. The first time he had seen the picture of Castiel Novak, he had raised an eyebrow and smiled at the description of the man. He had chuckled and toyed with the idea of getting him under his blade. He had licked his lips and his hand had twitched as he could almost feel the knife in his hand and the warm blood that always followed. So, because they both knew Dean wouldn’t be able to resist the urge, Sam it was.

 

“Hey, I said no killing yet, ok?” Dean set his knife aside, “beside we agreed he was mine.”

 

Sam threw his arms in the air in exasperation. “I know, I know. It’s just so hard, Dean. You’ve got no idea how much I just want to- to punch him in the face every time he opens his mouth.”

 

“I think he does it on purpose,” Dean said with a grin.

 

“Why?” Sam asked, seriously puzzled as to why anyone would do that on purpose.

 

Dean shrugged. “Because. Maybe he doesn’t want anyone get too close to him or something.”

 

“Who do you think he is exactly? Some sort of martyr from some TV drama?”

 

Dean lifted one hand up in defeat. “But really, don’t you just love breaking them? The more pride they have, the stronger they are and the more fun it is.”

 

Sam raised one eyebrow at that, mouth slightly opened, speechless for a second. Then he just shook his head in disbelieve. Dean’s taste was weird to Sam. He didn’t like torture all that much. He preferred his kills fast and clean. Maybe some struggles, some fights now and then. He fit more the profile of sociopathic killer while Dean was more like the sociopathic psychopath killer. “Well, I’m sure you’re going to have lots of fun with him then. And you know what? I will let you take all your time with him.”

 

“Won’t disappoint you then!” Dean winked, reached out for his beer and took a huge gulp.

 

“There’s something else. He knows about you. He knows we’re coming after him.”

 

Dean chocked, “What? How?”

 

“I don’t know. He won’t say. He has details about you – pictures, past jobs, but he doesn’t know about me yet. Got no idea you have a partner. Oh, and he thinks you’re handsome.”

 

Dean laughed, pleased that maybe the attraction went both ways. Oh, he was so going to enjoy Castiel Novak. Might even make him his masterpiece. Carve his initials on that beautiful white body maybe. He was musing with the thought, working at his lips as he did.

 

“ Dean? Concentrate?”

 

“Hm? What?” Dean snapped back to reality.

 

“We need to be careful.”

 

“Don’t worry Sam. Whether he knows about me or not it doesn’t matter, we stick to the plan.”

 

“Two weeks is too far. We need to hurry up. He’s resourceful and he’ll find about me soon. One week Dean.”

 

Dean bit back his grin. “Dude, the sooner the better.”

 

 

**Chapter 3**

 

One week later, Dean and Sam were not as ready as they wanted but they were going to do this now or Sam was going to go crazy. More importantly, Sam had been digging around and found Castiel’s source. He had a whole team who kept surveillance all around the house within a mile radius. They checked each person that appeared twice within that radius. They were also digging up on Sam and it was only a matter of time before they would tie him with Dean.

 

So Dean prepped the room while Sam went to work as usual. They had chosen an old remote factory where they would be able to make all the noise they wanted. Dean covered the area with plastic and placed one single chair in the middle. The chair had arm and leg straps. _Perfect_ , Dean thought. Next he reached out and rolled the metal tray to him. He reached into his bag and pulled out the leather case that contained all sorts of sharp instruments. He ran his hand alongside them, the shadow of a smile playing on his lips, lost in the memories that they held. He took them out of their individual sheaths and carefully placed them on the tray. Then he pulled out other bigger blades, trailing his finger on them as they glimmered in the light.

 

He pulled the second rolling tray closer and started placing the syringes of drugs on it. Some of the drugs could be used to give a rush of adrenaline to his victims when they started blacking out – it was never fun when the vics passed out from the pain and Dean had to wait till they woke up. Others would enhance their senses, making the pain harsher and sharper. He was whistling happily, anticipating the night ahead. He hissed in a breath at the thought of the things he would love to do to Castiel and felt his dick twitched in need. _I really can’t wait._

 

 

Sam opened the car door for Castiel. He was so happy this was going to end tonight. He slammed the door shut when Castiel was securely inside and thankful when no one tried to kill them this time. He opened the driver’s door and slipped inside. He saw Castiel’s reflection in the review mirror and the man wore a smug expression as usual. Castiel was wearing a black stylish suit that had been made exclusively for him by a prominent designer whose name Sam forgot. Sam had to admit that his boss was handsome and he did look good in the suit.

 

They were attending a party for the rich and wealthy tonight, with hundreds of people buzzing around, and for Castiel to piss off. And he expected Sam to protect him amidst the chaos. Sam sighed and pushed his hair back before starting the engine.

 

“So, Sam, how have you been?” Castiel asked lightly as he took his phoned out and was texting something.

 

Sam swallowed and tried not to roll his eyes, “I’m fine, Sir, thank you.”

 

“Looking forward to the party?”

 

“Yes. Sure,” Sam replied dryly.

 

Castiel smirked at the tone. It had been two weeks since Sam had been working for him and he admired how hard Sam was trying not to punch him. It was quite fun to see how far he could keep pushing.

 

Castiel made himself comfortable in his seat. After two weeks, he knew exactly what made Sam ticked, “You cute thing,” he said lightly, not even looking up from his phone.

 

Sam tightened his grip on the wheel, knowing that his boss was just baiting him. He surprised himself when he managed to keep his mouth shut and his hands steady. He noticed Castiel watching him closely and wondered if maybe the man knew. But there was nothing he could do for now. He had to follow the plan. Dean would be joining them after the party and Sam just had to wait till then.

 

The mansion stood impressively amidst beds of flowers with a beautiful fountain in the middle. The road that led to it was paved with stunning sandy-rocks. The manor itself was huge and elegant from the outside. There were many cars arriving at the same time and attendants rushing back and forth to get the cars. Castiel stepped out of his own car without waiting for someone to open the door for him. He once had someone who pulled a gun on him while opening the door. He stepped out and took a deep breath of fresh air while Sam handed the car keys to one of the attendants.

 

Sam took a quick look around, eyes assessing. He could see some snipers on the roof, just relaxing. They were probably on hold in case something was to happen. There were also many other bodyguards around – it was easy to pick them out.

 

“Let’s go inside,” Sam prompted. They were too exposed just standing out like that.

 

Castiel nodded and led the way. Inside was as magnificent as it was outside. Crystal chandeliers hung from the high ceilings, blasting their lights onto a huge room that was decorated with white ribbons and statues of angels. There were tables loaded with expensive and chic food, some chairs along the walls and the rest of the room was left rather empty to allow space for people to dance. While Castiel admired the beauty of the room, Sam was wincing at it. It was a huge room with lots of tall wide windows, which meant just about any sniper out there could decide to shoot and they wouldn’t even know until it was too late. There were also more people than Sam expected, all of them crowding around in little groups, all of them a potential threat to Castiel. Yes, even that old lady with the cane. It wouldn’t surprise Sam if Castiel managed to offend her to the point where she would try to stab him with the fork in her hand.

 

A middle-aged man waved at Castiel and made his way through the crowd towards them. “Mr. Novak! How good to see you!” he said as he offered his hand to Castiel.

 

Sam held a breath when the man held out his hand. Castiel had a tendency not to shake hands and he would just stare at them and pissed the people off. But this time Castiel smiled politely and shook the man’s hand.

 

“Mr. Singer,” Cas said politely.

 

“So, how’s business?” the man asked.

 

Sam turned away as Castiel and Mr. Singer started to engage in a conversation that seemed to be about the new tax bill or something. He was constantly looking around for any suspicious movement, anyone who was looking at them for a second too long.

 

“The man’s such a pain in the ass,” Sam heard Castiel muttered beside him.

 

“Castiel!” someone screeched as she literally threw herself at Sam’s boss. But being a bodyguard, Sam jumped in her way and caught her before she could touch Castiel. She was a beautiful woman, albeit short, with curly black hair that was currently held up by a delicate crystal pin.

 

Castiel gave Sam a quick so-you’re-actually-doing-your-job smile before signaling him to let her go. “Meg.”

 

As soon as she was out of Sam’s grip, she reached out for Castiel and hugged him. “I missed you. You never called back.”

 

Sam raised his eyebrows, a little surprised. In the two weeks he had been working for Castiel not once had he been with a woman or mentioned one. They had also found no mention of any woman in his life when they researched him. Dean had been happy by that for some reason while Sam had just found it weird. They had also looked for any significant man – he might be gay after all – but the only men around Castiel were those that worked for him. So Sam wondered who this Meg person was. Clearly Castiel and her had a fling.

 

Castiel patted the woman’s back lightly before pushing out of the hug. The woman held on though, hands on Castiel’s hips. He offered her a sweet smile, “I didn’t call you back because you’re an annoying stupid unmitigated bitch.”

 

The woman’s jaw dropped and she was speechless. Sam hid the laughter that threatened to burst out. He braced himself for the slap that would follow, thinking that he would let the woman hit Castiel because he deserved it. And because it would be fun and rewarding.

 

But before she had time to think of doing that, Castiel continued, “We had our fun, sweetie but that’s all it was.”

 

Tears were rolling down the poor woman’s cheek as Castiel pushed her away coldly. Then he straightened himself and smirked at Sam. “Let’s go try the appetizers, shall we?” he asked, addressing Sam.

 

Sam nodded; disappointed the woman hadn’t slapped Castiel.

 

 

 

**Chapter 4**

 

The party ended without anyone trying to kill Castiel – which was a record. Sam had to give it to the tight security. There was no way that anyone would try something here. But seeing the amount of people Castiel pissed off tonight, Sam knew the number of attempts on his boss’ life would triple by tomorrow. He was eternally grateful that they had decided to do this tonight.

 

There was one car following them and one in front. They were both filled with heavily armed professionals that would jump to action if anything happened on their way home. Sam drove in-between the two, with Castiel as his only passenger. The car was bullet-proof, the window tinted. He glanced at his watch, noting that the time was approaching. They were right on schedule.

 

They were on a deserted road when Sam braced himself as he passed the mark that he and Dean agreed on and the car in front of them screeched as the driver lost control. It hit a nearby tree before exploding in flames. That was just like his brother to be so flashy. In this kind of situation, a bodyguard or driver would normally accelerate and pull away as fast as possible, leaving the others to deal with the attackers. But Sam slowed just as the second car pulled to a stop and the men inside poured out. They looked around, searching for the attacker. But Dean was well-hidden in the dark and he easily took them down one by one.

 

Sam stopped the car and glanced at Castiel who was looking outside with wide eyes.

 

“Ah, Sam, you bad boy,” Cas said as he turned back to Sam and their eyes met in the mirror.

 

Sam couldn’t help the smile back. It was an evil, satisfied smile. Dean was suddenly there, jerking the door open. He got in and sat next to Castiel who was looking at him with interest.

 

Sam was disappointed that Castiel was not pissing himself in fear, but that’s what he would expect of the man. Dean however, was looking very happy.

 

“I’m Dean,” he said with a grin. He would have offered to shake hands with Castiel but he was holding a grenade launcher. He put it down at their feet, glad that the car was spacious. Then he pulled out his gun and let it rest on his lap.

 

“Yes, Dean. I was expecting you,” Castiel replied, eyes studying the man before him. He knew Dean was handsome but the pictures didn’t make justice to the man sitting beside him. They didn’t capture the color of Dean’s lips, or the way his pretty green eyes shone. They couldn’t show the presence that Dean radiated.

 

Sam rolled his eyes at the exchange of looks that his brother and his boss were having. They were staring at each other, studying, assessing and they refused to break contact as if it was a damn staring contest. He ignored them and pressed the gas pedal. They needed to get out fast. The police was the least of their worries. Castiel had additional security that would be coming after losing contact with them. They were highly trained trackers and were probably already on their way.

 

Sam pulled over when they reached a small park. Some cars lined the streets around. He got out and opened Castiel’s door. “Get out,” he ordered.

 

Castiel offered him a smirk but he obeyed and got out. Then he felt a whoosh of air as Sam threw a punch at him. It hit him in the chin and made him dizzy for a second.

 

Dean chuckled. His brother had been dying to do that all this time. Though Sam wanted to punch Castiel again, he restrained himself and led the way to another car. They were ditching this one because it could and would be traced. He walked ahead while Castiel followed and Dean held the gun to Castiel’s back.

 

Sam stopped by an inconspicuous blue Sedan. He nodded to Dean who opened the door and pushed Castiel in. Castiel said nothing on the way to the old factory. Dean and he kept glancing at each other throughout the drive and Sam thought they looked like a couple of teenagers on their first date or something.

 

Castiel was impressed by the boys’ operation. He had known Sam was onto something and had expected him to do just that. He wasn’t surprised when it was Dean who walked out of the dark. He had known Dean had a partner for some time now. He could tell the two shared a bond deeper than just partners and he had to wonder if they were fucking each other. That would explain the closeness and understanding the two men seemed to display. Not that he was one to judge.

 

He was led inside with a gun at his back, but he was thankful his eyes weren’t covered. Though that also meant they were planning to kill him after they were done. It didn’t worry him that they were going to kill him, but it did worry him that they were going to make him suffer before they did. As much as he could take pain, he didn’t like it. He cringed inside when he saw the single chair with straps amidst the plastics that were laid to make cleaning easier. Metal trays full of torture instruments stood close to the chair. Dean pushed Castiel towards it. “Sit,” he ordered.

 

Reluctantly, Castiel did and Dean fastened the straps on his wrists and ankles. Then Dean took a step back to admire his future masterpiece. It aroused him to see Castiel smiling even though he was strapped to a chair and facing untold amount of pain.

 

“I really hope you aren’t just bark and no bite, Cas,” Dean said.

 

Castiel lifted an eyebrow at the nickname. Only his brother called him that. He watched as Dean took his leather jacket off, exposing a fine line of muscles under a tight black shirt. Then Sam was taking his coat off as well and loosening the buttons on this button-up shirt.

 

“Hmm…if I didn’t know better I would say that this is some kinky sex play, with me tied up to a chair and having two sexy men undressing in front of me,” Castiel said with a chuckle.

 

Sam rolled his eyes while Dean laughed. “You just wish,” Dean finally said, grin still on his face.

 

Sam rolled his sleeves back and smiled as he punched Castiel in the face yet again. He heard Castiel chuckling again as he spitted blood.

 

“Hey, calm down on the face,” Dean said to his brother. “He got a pretty one. Why would you want to hit it like that?”

 

“Because he’s an asshole. But fine,” Sam replied as he threw another punch, this time aiming for the stomach. Castiel grunted in pain but stayed firm.

 

Dean nodded in approval when Cas said nothing and only took his brother’s continuous punches. He knew how powerful those hits were and how much it must hurt but all Castiel did was grunt in pain. He didn’t scream, he didn’t beg and Dean admired that. And he just couldn’t wait to be the one to bring out a sweet scream from that wonderful mouth.

 

 

**Chapter 5**

 

Gabriel Novak was five eight with golden eyes. He was also a banker who had dealings in the underbelly. His little brother was the mafia boss around here so business was good and easy. He was proud of his brother and was happy for him. They met from time to time, Gabriel being the only person Castiel would talk to in a normal way. His brother rebuffed everyone else with sarcasm and cockiness. While he liked that in Castiel, he was glad his brother didn’t act this way with him.

 

Gabriel had been proud when Castiel had taken over the family business. They were the only two sons of a very powerful and strict boss who led hundreds of people. Gabriel and his father had always been at odds, mostly because of Gabriel’s free nature. He liked to party, he liked women and he hated being forced into doing things. Castiel’s relationship with their father was no better but he was more bearable to their father than Gabriel. So when Gabriel left, their father happily left everything to Castiel.

 

And Castiel being Castiel, shot their father dead the moment he left everything to him. He had hated the man’s gut. Gabriel had refused to get back into family business even after their father’s death and Castiel’s welcoming arms. He thought Castiel made a much better leader than him and he was sure his little brother would make a good job. And after ten years, Castiel was indeed doing great, having increased the family fortune considerably despite the fact that he was wanted dead by so many people.

 

And that last fact worried Gabriel. Castiel made unnecessary enemies everywhere and with just about anyone. The last time they had talked Castiel had mentioned the new threat, Dean Winchester. Castiel had assured him that Dean was not going to be a problem but Gabriel had done his own research on the man and hadn’t liked what he found. The man was very dangerous and Castiel’s life was danger. More than usual anyway. And tonight he just found out that Castiel’s new bodyguard was Dean’s brother.

 

He had frantically tried to reach Castiel but his brother wasn’t answering. Then he had called the chief security and found out what happened. They had already found Cas’ car but there was no sign of his brother. They were still searching but had no idea where Cas could be. _These guys are useless_ , Gabe thought.

 

He had traced the GPS on Cas’ phone easily and had found that Castiel was at an old factory. He knew that if he went there with reinforcement the Winchesters would just kill Cas before escaping. They were experts at evasion and it wouldn’t surprise Gabriel if they did so even when surrounded. So Gabriel grabbed his car keys and his coat and made his way to the old factory to save his brother himself.

 

 

 

Dean ripped Castiel’s clothes off in one fluid and violent motion, exposing the already bruised skin. He nodded in approval at the tight muscles there. Sam had moved away, satisfied for now. He had given Castiel a good beating and now it was his brother’s turn. Every one of their victims preferred Sam over Dean for obvious reason. Sam didn’t even usually beat them up. He only killed them. Dean was the one who took over when there were questions to be asked. Castiel had been an exception for Sam - one because he was an asshole and two because of his involvement with their father.

 

“So, Cas. Wanna talk about John Winchester?” Dean asked, hands playing with a very sharp looking scalpel.

 

Cas frowned at the name. He recognized the last one as being Dean’s surname but John meant nothing to him. “Don’t know him,” Cas shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“Hm,” in a fast motion that Castiel barely caught, Dean carved a slice on his chest. Blood gushed out as Castiel shivered in pain. “Oops, that was deeper than I meant,” he chuckled, “but don’t worry, you won’t bleed out.”

 

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and ignored the pain. When he could breathe again, he looked up at Dean’s amazing green eyes and smirked, “Don’t bother, we both know you meant it.”

 

Dean just had to admire the man. “Yeah. Yeah, I did.” Then he was at it again, cutting the beautiful flesh in a fine line of red.

 

Castiel clenched his jaw in pain and stopped himself from screaming. He wouldn’t give Dean the satisfaction.

 

Dean rubbed his nose before putting the scalpel down and wondered what to use next. Scalpels were great for clean cuts. A dagger would make bigger cuts and the wound would bleed more. A turning knife had a crooked tip and made the most damage when plunged into flesh. Dean ignored it since he had no intention of stabbing Castiel just yet. Instead he picked up the boning knife. It was small, with a black handle and excellent grip. It was usually used to remove meat from bones because the curve of the blade offered greater control when making precise cuts.

 

He winked at Castiel’s pretty face before he carved yet another line on the already red flesh. He did it slowly this time, enjoying the feel of knife against flesh. He felt himself grow hard at the pained expression on Castiel’s face. He resisted the huge to cup himself to ease the need that was growing there.

 

Sam was sitting in the corner, away from the plastic. He was watching as Dean carved Castiel slowly, the blood dripping onto the plastic one drop at a time. He wasn’t surprised that Castiel didn’t scream in pain. He had known the man would be resilient.

 

When Castiel stopped shivering, Dean grabbed his hair and lifted his face up. He liked the blue of Cas’ eyes and he liked the defying look in them. Unable to resist, he leaned down and pressed his mouth to Castiel’s. He was met with resistance, Cas keeping his mouth tightly shut. Dean pushed his tongue inside, parting the lips with force. He bit and licked and explored the inside of Cas’ mouth, kissing him fiercely as if he couldn’t get enough. He traced the edge of the knife on Cas’ cheek, not cutting yet. As much as he wanted to put his own mark there, he didn’t want anything to mark the beauty of Cas’ face.

 

He finally let go of Cas, pulling away and throwing his head back, then closed his eyes and breathed again. He stood very still for a moment, enjoying the taste of Castiel, and trying very hard to control himself. He wanted to fuck the man right now. To thrust and pound into Cas and to hear him scream his name in mixed agony and pleasure. The image was so vivid in his mind that he trembled slightly as he pushed it away and regain control of himself.

 

Sam sighed as he recognized the slight tremor in Dean’s body as his brother tried to control himself. They hadn’t gotten the information they needed so he couldn’t let Dean kill Castiel yet. He stood up slowly, studying his brother carefully. But he sat back when he saw Dean’s shoulder relaxed and regained his composure.

 

“Dude, you really push me to the limit,” Dean grinned.

 

Castiel swallowed hard, the after taste of blood and Dean in his mouth. He glanced at the knife in his tormenter’s hand and wondered what went on in that head. He, himself, killed when he needed to. He didn’t enjoy it nor did he hate it. It was just a normal thing for him. And torture was the same. It was done because it was necessary and he never got off it. But he could see how much Dean was enjoying himself.

 

Dean threw the bloody knife into the metal tray. “So tell me, Cas. John? Don’t remember him?”

 

“I told you I don’t know him,” Cas repeated as he caught Dean’s eyes in his and smirked back.

 

Dean pursed his lips, “You don’t, huh? Well, maybe I can help you remember.”

 

Cas narrowed his eyes, “I highly doubt that. I have a very good memory and if I knew him I would remember.”

 

“Right, I get the arrogant part now. That’s sweet.” Dean paused, “You’re doing well for a guy who’s being tortured.”

 

“Who’s he?”

 

“My father who disappeared ten years ago. Killed, probably.” Dean picked up another knife, a bigger one this time. He pointed the tip at Cas, “By you.”

 

Cas scoffed, “Maybe. I don’t know. I killed a lot of people.”

 

“Don’t be like this, Cas. Talk to me,” Dean warned. He studied the knife and decided he didn’t like the feel of it in his hands. No, for Castiel he needed something else. Something more special. He put it back and let his hand roamed on the other blades.

 

“I am, Dean. Maybe you just aren’t asking the right question,” Cas replied back, his voice rough.

 

Dean grabbed one of the knives and plunged it into Castiel’s shoulder in a quick fluid motion. Cas clenched his jaw, surprised by the suddenness, pain shooting through him. Then Dean twisted the blade, and more sparks of sharp agonizing pain shot through him.

 

Dean took a step back and took in a sharp breath. He let the knife hanging there, knowing if he pulled it out Castiel would bleed too much. He stared at Castiel as the latter panted in pain, taking deep breaths through his teeth.

 

Dean stared at the knife for a moment. “I can see why Sam kept losing his patience.” Dean grabbed the knife that was still on Cas’ shoulder. He pulled it out slowly, making Cas throw his head back and wince. Dean applied pressure on the wound for a few seconds. Then he took his hand off slowly. Blood gushed out but it slowed and stopped. Dean was glad he had picked the smallest dagger of his collection. He had snapped for a moment and lost control. “It’s fine, just a little bleeding.”

 

Castiel purposefully ignored Dean and turned to Sam who was sitting silently in the corner. “Why, Sam, if I didn’t know better I would say you get a kick out of watching your lover get hard for someone else.”

 

Sam frowned, trying to understand what Castiel meant. Then it hit him. “Fuck, you’re sick,” he snapped in disgust.

 

Dean laughed, “Hear that Sam? You and I are lovers, now.”

 

Castiel looked back and forth between the two, “Ah, not lovers then. Brothers.” It made sense. They were after their father’s killer for revenge. “Two brothers on a crusade to avenge their late father. How sweet.”

 

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Let’s not get side-tracked now,” he said, mostly to calm his brother. Castiel was provoking them on purpose.

 

He and Sam paused when they heard a noise from somewhere inside the building. They exchanged a quick look before Sam nodded and left to investigate, not sure if it was a good idea to leave his brother with the crazy bastard.

 

Dean watched Sam leave then he turned his full attention back to Cas. “Just the two of us,” he said, unspoken words hanging between them.

 

 

**Chapter 6**

 

Sam had his gun in his hand, pointed down for now. He walked slowly, paced carefully. The lights were out, the only working lights being the torture room. The rest of the building was plunged into darkness with the only light coming from outside, a fade glow that came from the windows. Sam’s eyes darted around in the dark. He paused when he heard a small noise on his right. Cracking a smile, he stealthily walked towards the noise.

 

Gabriel saw the huge shadow approaching him. He peeked and recognized Sam. _Shit,_ he thought. The man looked freaking dangerous. He pressed himself against the wall he was hiding behind. He had a gun, he could do this. He stepped out and pointed the gun to where Sam had been just a moment ago. His eyes danced in the darkness as they searched for Sam. impossible. The man was just here a second ago. How could such a huge man suddenly disappear like that?

 

He was still searching when he turned around just in time to see Sam looming behind him. Then Sam’s huge hands were reaching for him. He tried to back away but stumbled on his own feet and Sam caught him, one hand pressed against his mouth to stop him from screaming, the other around his back to prevent him from falling.

 

“Hey there,” Sam whispered. “Who are you?”

 

Gabriel tried to wiggle out of Sam’s grip but the bigger man held him tightly. When he realized how stupid it was to try to get out of the steel grip, he tapped on the hand on his mouth instead.  Understanding what Gabriel wanted and seeing no harm to it now, he took his hand away. “Don’t scream,” he warned.

 

Gabriel nodded and exhaled a long breath. “I’m, um, Gabriel.”

 

Sam studied the man before him. He couldn’t see that well in the dark but he noticed the gold of Gabriel’s eyes. “Gabriel, huh. What are you doing here?” Sam saw the hesitation in Gabriel’s eyes, the lie forming there. “Better tell me the truth,” he said, low and dangerous.

 

“Ok, ok!” Gabriel said, lifting his hands, palms up. “I’m looking for my brother.”

 

He remembered Castiel talking to his brother a few times. “So you’re Castiel’s brother?” When Gabriel only nodded, Sam continued, “No resemblance, or are you just as pretentious as him?”

 

Gabriel smiled nervously, “Nah, Cas always had a people problem.”

 

“People problem? More like a stick that got permanently stuck in his ass.”

 

Gabriel had to agree that Sam had a point about his brother. “That too.”

 

“Here to save him? You’re not doing a good job, you know.” Sam finally let Gabriel go, but he held him by the collar – an easy thing to do since he was so much smaller than himself.

 

Gabriel knew better than to struggle. So he put his hands up and tried to appear as harmless as possible. The next thing he knew he was being thrown against the wall, face first. Sam was behind him, pinning him against the wall, one hand holding Gabriel’s arm behind his back in a very painful angle.

 

“What the hell?” Gabriel bawled. He flinched when he felt Sam press against him, grounding his groin against his back. Oh, he so didn’t like where this was going.

 

“You think I don’t know what you’re planning? Making those puppy eyes and think I’ll let my guard down?”

 

“I – I don’t know what you mean,” Gabriel lied. He had been doing exactly that. He was good at fighting and could win against most people, but when you put a five feet eight man against a six feet four giant of muscles, and they had equal skills, it took a little more for the smaller one to win.

 

“I do like your puppy eyes though, you know? Never seen eyes that color before.” Sam leaned forward, Gabriel’s brown hair tickling his face. “It’s… arousing,” Sam whispered in Gabriel’s ear.

 

“Look, um, calm down, ok?” Gabriel mumbled. Sam pushed him against the wall harder, one hand against the back of his head so that Gabriel’s face was forced flat against the wall. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I’m not going to try anything. Promise.”

 

Sam smiled, finding the man’s voice just as arousing as his eyes were. He rubbed himself lightly against Gabriel’s back, wishing the man had been taller so that it would have been his ass that he was rubbing against.

 

“Stop it!” Gabriel yelled.

 

Sam froze, realizing what he was doing. He never did this sort of thing. Rape wasn’t his type. It was more like his brother’s. And he never lost control like that or wanted another man like that for that matter. He released some of the pressure and stepped an inch away so that his groin wasn’t pressing into Gabriel anymore.

 

Gabriel relaxed, relieved not to feel Sam’s hardness against him. He had nothing against homosexuality, having ventured into that path a few times himself, but not like this.

 

Still holding him, Sam pushed Gabriel’s hair a little to the side so that his neck was exposed. He resisted the urge to lick the clear skin there and instead let his mouth danced just above it, sinking in Gabriel’s smell. “Damn man, you’re driving me nuts,” he whispered softly, his breath trembling on Gabriel’s neck.

 

Having Sam whispering softly in his ears was no better than having his dick pressed against him. “Let me go, now?” Gabriel asked hesitantly.

 

Sam ignored him, and nuzzled the neck before him, finally giving in to the temptation. He felt Gabriel tense.

 

“Please?” Gabriel asked again.

 

“Shush,” Sam whispered because he swore if he heard one more word from that arousing voice, feel that wonderful body trembled as Gabriel speak, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from jumping him right that moment.

 

Sam let Gabriel’s arm go and instead reached under his shirt and touched bare skin there. His hands explored the soft and warm skin of Gabriel’s hips. He loved the feel of bare skin against his hands, his breath trembling and unsteady. He pressed his face to Gabriel’s neck and took in a deep breath. Then he sank his teeth into the flesh, lightly bruising the soft skin.

 

Gabriel was struggling to get away and flinched when he felt teeth grazing his neck and instant before they bit down. “God, stop please,” he whimpered.

 

Sam groaned at the sound of those words, desperately trying to control himself from ravaging the man right now. “That’s not helping,” he hissed.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Gabriel sobbed.

 

He wondered why too, unsure since when he became like his brother. He saw no harm in taking what he wanted, but he did not usually do it because he found no pleasure in forcing things his way. And while he would hate forcing Gabriel, he would do it to get what he wanted. Unlike his brother he wasn’t averse to asking first though.

 

He petted Gabriel’s hair softly. “Calm down, ok? I’m not going to hurt you.” It took him every last inch of self-restrain in his body to let him go and step away. He kept his gun pointed at Gabriel as the latter shook himself and straitened his clothes. He was loving the look in Gabriel’s eyes too much so he looked away for a second to gather himself. “Let’s go see your brother,” he muttered. He should be able to control himself better if they were with Dean and Castiel.Or at least he hoped.

 

 

 


	2. Pieces - chapter 7 -8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: it gets rather dark here and I'm not even sure I like the way this is going. And Gabriel turned out not to be like his original character (like Castiel).
> 
> Rambling:  
> It took me so long just to get these two chapters done. I usually write much faster than that. I feel like I'm out of my comfort zone here for some reason. Don't get me wrong though, I like the dark torture stuff but it's just hard to write somehow:/
> 
> I have a general idea of how it's going to end though but I'm still undecided.

**Chapter 7**

 

Castiel didn’t like the fact that Sam was leaving. It meant he and Dean would be alone and he hated the hungry look in Dean’s eyes. But he wasn’t about to let Dean know about what he was thinking, “Yep, just the two of us,” he said back, trying to smile and wasn’t sure if he succeeded.

 

Dean licked his lips, his groin hurting where he was pressed too tightly against his jeans. “Don’t make this hard on yourself, Cas.” He chose yet another knife – slightly bigger than the one he stabbed Cas with. He played with it, liking the balance of the blade and the solid feel of it.

 

Cas was watching Dean’s hand move, toying with the knife that he had just picked up. “More cuts? I thought you would use more…varied torture methods, Dean. Must say I’m quite disappointed,” Castiel taunted. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea or not. But he would be damn if he did what Dean wanted.

 

Far from being insulted, Dean chuckled. “I love that arrogant side of you. It’s cute.” But he didn’t let Cas distract him. He traced the knife on Cas’ face lightly, watching the knife dig into the skin a little. “I like knives. They’re effective and it worked so far.” He stepped away, frowned at the remaining clothes that hang loosely on Castiel. He pulled at them, ripping and tearing and using the knife to slash at it.

 

“Wow, boy, slow down. Are you always this aggressive in bed?” Castiel snickered.

 

“You look better without clothes,” Dean replied as he admired the exposed body in front of him. “Sexy,” he added.

 

“Thanks, that’s sweet. Now what? We fuck till one of us drops dead?” Cas slid his tongue over his lips slowly, taunting Dean.

 

“Do you want me to?” Dean grabbed Castiel’s hair and pulled his face up so he could look into the blue eyes, searching for lust there. “Do you want me to fuck your little hole raw and make you scream?”

 

Castiel stared back into Dean’s famished eyes, saw his way out. “Kiss me already,” he sneered.

 

Dean obliged, finding Cas’ mouth already opened for him. They kissed, deep and fierce, their tongues dancing along each other. Cas was panting as Dean slid his tongue out of his mouth and licked his jaw, leaving wet kisses here and there. He tightened his grip on Cas’ hair and pulled his head back so he could access Cas’ neck better. He reached out for Cas’ chest, exploring it with his free hand, trailing the cuts that he put there. The groans coming from Cas buzzed in his ears and boiled his blood. He wanted more. Man, he wanted so much more.

 

He broke away, leaving Castiel panting in need and pain. Castiel watched with a smile as Dean unfastened the straps on his ankles, then the one on his wrists. He braced himself, ready to kick Dean away but before he could so much as twitch, Dean was grabbing and pulling him out of the chair and throwing him to the floor.

 

Cas cursed as he fell, face first. Dean was on him a second later, like a mad dog with a bone. He was pulling at Cas’ pants, trying to get the damn thing off.

 

“Calm the fuck down!” Cas bellowed, kicking. It hit Dean in the face and he winced at look Dean gave him. He looked like a predator - his teeth bared and a low growl in his throat. “Shit,” he cursed as he tried to crawl away but slipped in his own blood.

 

“Get back here you little fuck,” Dean growled as he grabbed Castiel’s foot and pulled.

 

They struggled, Cas kicking furiously and Dean pulling the pants off. Pain blurred his vision as he pushed and kicked at the enormous force that Dean was. But Dean easily rolled him over so that he was facing him now. Suddenly Cas found himself naked with a very hungry looking Dean pinning him down easily. Dean held his hands above his head with just one hand. He kissed him again, eating at his mouth, grounding himself between Cas’ legs. He growled when Cas bit him, but it didn’t stop him. He traced a bloodied tongue along Cas’ collar-bone, his hands suddenly stroking Cas cock. He felt it grew harder as he rubbed and teased, pressing the slit at the tip.

 

Castiel groaned and closed his eyes as he tried desperately not to react to Dean’s touch but it was so hard when he hadn’t been touched like this for so long. But he wasn’t going to be like an animal, unable to control himself. He tried to focus on the pain but even that fine line of pain and pleasure had become blurry. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to ease away the waves of sensations that assaulted him and suddenly the weight on him was gone. He opened his eyes to see Dean kneeling between his legs. The sight sent chills down his spine and he wondered if it was from the slow building lust he felt or from fear of the beast that was undressing in front of him.

 

Dean practically ripped his shirt off before unfastening his belt and sliding his jeans and boxers down just enough to free his erection. He looked at Castiel’s face then and crooked his mouth in a slow smile. It made him groaned to see the first hint of fear in those striking blue eyes. “It’s gonna hurt,” Dean warned with a sadistic smile on his face.

 

Hurt was being sliced alive. This – what Dean was doing was beyond ‘hurt’. Dean plunged his hand into the gashing wound on Cas’ chest, making the blood gushed out heavily. Castiel bit back a scream as he felt Dean’s fingers tracing the raw wound, his hand coming away drenched in blood. Dean smeared the thick warm fluid around his own hard length, then he reached for more blood and this time smeared it around Castiel’s hole.

 

“Don’t do this Dean,” Cas yelled as he felt blood trickled along his ass.

 

Dean ignored him, and with blood as the only lubricant, Dean forced himself inside of Cas’ tightness. And pain shoved through Cas like a knife into his tender flesh. He squeezed his eyes closed and threw his head back against the floor. He shuddered as the exhilarating pain blinded him and nausea filled him. The cuts all over his body were throbbing, his body shivering with each angry throb. And Dean didn’t paused, didn’t give him time to breathe.

 

Dean groaned once the full length of his cock was inside, then started thrusting. It hurt him a little as well since Cas was so tight but when he felt the shudders going through Cas’ body over and over again, he couldn’t stop himself and all he could think of was pounding into that warm pulsing sweetness.

 

And Castiel screamed for the first time. It came out raw and rough from deep within his core, his body trembling from it. Dizziness filled him as he tried desperately to push Dean away, his wounds screaming in protest, his hands hitting Dean’s chest uselessly, slipping on the blood.

 

“Let me go!” Castiel managed to bellow, blood in his mouth. He froze when Dean actually pulled out but he didn’t like the crazed look on Dean’s face. He didn’t lose any more time wondering what Dean was about to do next. Instead, he took the opportunity to try to get away. He pushed himself away by kicking the floor, trying to get on his feet as quickly as he could. He didn’t care that Dean stayed still, watching him like a cat toying with a mouse. He was half-way up when Dean grabbed him, one arm going around his waist, pulling slightly. Castiel fell back on all fours, the shock of hitting the floor sending sparks of pain through him again. He groaned and coughed blood, the nausea coming back again, worse than before. He felt his dinner threatening to come out, almost tasted the sourness of vomit in his mouth.

 

Then Dean was holding him tightly in place, running his hand along his back before violently thrusting into him again. Castiel screamed again and even if he could barely hold himself up, he tried to crawl away, grabbing onto the plastic underneath him and pulling while pushing with his legs. But Dean was way too strong and the useless efforts cost him dearly as he felt his strength leave him and choked on his dinner as it came out in a sickly disgusting splash of bile and thick red blood.

 

Dean felt the tremor in Cas’ body as he threw up violently, and suddenly it was too much for him as he felt his body threatening to burst. He threw his head back and groaned as pleasure overwhelmed him, making his own body shudder as he reached his climax. He let Cas go and allowed his suddenly heavy body fall to the ground, spent. He noticed the stench of vomit and glanced at Cas in time to see him drop to the floor, unconscious.

 

“Shit,” he mumbled as he reached for Cas. He pulled him into his arms as he sat in the pool of blood, holding Castiel’s head against his chest – Cas’ body sprawled in front of them. He petted the soft hair and kissed the side of his head lightly. “Might have gone a little too far,” he sighed but regretted nothing. That was the best sex he ever had and he couldn’t wait to do it all over again.

 

 

 

**Chapter 8**

 

Sam followed behind Gabriel, gun pressed against the small back. He pushed Gabriel inside the torture room and frowned when Gabriel just froze. When he stepped in, he understood why. Castiel was lying motionless in Dean’s arms, naked and bloody. Sam caught Gabriel in time to stop him from running to their brothers.

 

“Cas!” Gabriel called out to his brother, terrified at Cas’ stillness.

 

Dean looked up at the interruption and narrowed his eyes at the unknown man. “Who’s that?” he asked, voice low and threatening with a tinge of jealousy.

 

Sam considered teasing his brother by pretending that Gabriel was Cas’ lover but he knew that dangerous look in Dean’s eyes - knew what his brother could do to the unconscious man in his arms. So, instead he said, “Gabriel here is Castiel’s brother. Come to rescue him it seems.”

 

They all saw Dean relaxed, “He isn’t doing a good job of it.”

 

Sam chuckled, “I told him that as well.”

 

“What did you do to him?” Gabriel yelled.

 

Sam was holding him back easily, not even breaking a sweat. He put his arm around Gabriel and slid a hand inside his shirt, patting the warm and soft skin there. “Calm down, boy.”

 

Dean stroke Cas’ cheek lightly, “Wake up, babe,” he whispered softly in Cas’ ears. He tapped the pinkish cheek and smiled when Cas opened his eyes slowly.

 

“Castiel! Cas!” Gabe yelled again.

 

It took a moment for Castiel to snap out of the confusion. He ignored the pain that shot through him. He recognized the voice that called out to him desperately. “Gabe?” he mumbled.

 

Dean smiled when he heard Cas’ rough voice. He put his arms over Cas’ shoulder, crossing them lightly at the front of his neck so that they rested against the collar bones.

 

“Cas! Fuck, are you ok?” Gabe asked.

 

Cas looked up and saw his brother a couple of yards away, a huge Sam looming behind him. His heart started to race as he understood the situation, “Why are you here, Gabe?”

 

“Enough of the happy reunion,” Sam snorted, “Did you get what we wanted?” He saw the look in Dean’s eyes and knew that his brother had lost control and forgotten why they were here to start with.

 

Dean looked down at Castiel’s pained face, “Cas? We still need answers.”

 

“What? What answer?” Gabriel asked as his eyes darted from Sam to Dean.

 

“I – I really don’t know him,” Cas whimpered, feeling sick again.

 

“Stop bothering him!” Gabe shouted. “He needs help! We need to get him to a hospital now.”

 

Dean glared at Gabriel and feeling the tension there, Sam cut in before it escalated, “Maybe you know, Gabe. John Winchester, ring any bell?”

 

Gabe frowned, recognizing the name. “Your father?”

 

That made both Sam and Dean paused. “What can you tell us?” Sam asked slowly, his body tensing.

 

Sensing the danger, Gabe spoke carefully, “He, um, used to work with our father.”

 

Sam tightened his grip on Gabe, almost hurting. “And?”

 

“He - he double-crossed our father and – ”

 

Castiel’s heart skipped a beat, fear twisting inside his stomach. He could take the pain, he didn’t care about himself, but he wasn’t going to let Gabe suffer as he did. “Ah, I remember now,” Cas said casually. He ignored his body’s protests, swallowed the pain and continued, “That bastard who double-crossed us. I killed him.”

 

Gabe frowned while Sam and Dean exchanged a look. Then Dean clenched his jaw as he tightened his grip around Cas’ neck, his arms pressing. Cas reached out and clawed at the heavy arms that blocked his breathing, but they stayed firm. He struggled, unable to breathe, his feet kicking in desperation.

 

“Stop!!” Gabe screamed, desperate as he tried to reach his brother. “Stop it! It’s not him! He didn’t do it!”

 

“What?” Sam asked as Cas’ eyes rolled back into his head.

 

“Our father! Our father did it. He killed your father when he learned about the double-crossing. He – he bragged about it to me.”

 

Dean’s grip loosened just a notch. “Go on,” Sam pressed.

 

Panting now, Gabe tried to calm himself before speaking again, “He told me about it because he wanted it to be a warning to me. Because I was always disobeying. Castiel wasn’t even there. He doesn’t even know about this. Let him go, please.”

 

“Why would he lie?” Sam asked, suspicious.

 

But Dean loosened his grip completely and Cas choked a breath in, coughing. “Because that’s what he does,” Dean said as if it explained everything.

 

Sam just raised an eyebrow at that while Gabe was relearning how to breathe. The silence stretched for several minutes, before Sam finally spoke, “That’s kind of disappointing.”

 

Dean shrugged, “True. I’m not sure what we are supposed to do now. I was looking forward to it so much. The fun I was planning…”

 

Castiel met Gabriel’s eyes and they exchanged a look as they both wondered what was going in the head of these two psychos.

 

“Ok, look, um, you got what you wanted. So how about letting us go now? Cas needs a doctor,” Gabe muttered. He gasped as Sam pulled him against him, pressing against his back.

 

“Letting you go, huh?” Sam smirked.

 

Dean tightened his grip on Castiel again, not hurting this time - more of a gesture of possessiveness. “I’m not letting this one go,” he growled.

 

Gabe stared at him in disbelieve. “But – ”

 

“Shush,” Sam said, cutting Gabe off. “Better not go against what my brother says. He has low tolerance,” he whispered. He felt Gabe shiver in his arms and thought it was cute.

 

Castiel was staring at Gabe now, desperation dancing in his blue-eyes as he realized they weren’t going to get out of here anytime soon. And Gabe returned him the look, filled with horror.

 

“What do you say we keep them then, Sammy?” Dean smirked.

 

Castiel, dizzy with fatigue and pain, controlled his trembling breath and gathered himself. This might be their last chance at escape. “Ah, you know we aren’t so easy to keep. Do you really think the two of you crazy bastards will be able to carter to our every need?” Cas smirked back, a daring smile playing on his lips. The last time he provoked Dean hadn’t been the best idea ever but at least the torture had stopped.

 

Sam snorted, Dean chuckled and Gabe gaped at Cas’ words. _Really when will his brother learn to shut up?_ Gabe thought.

 

“Gabriel got a point. Cas needs to be patched up, Dean,” Sam pointed out. “We should go.”

 

Dean nodded, still holding Cas in his arms. “Get dress, babe. We’re going home,” he said with a grin.

 

Castiel offered Gabe an apologetic look because this whole thing was his fault and he had to get them out of this soon because he knew they hadn’t seen the worse yet.

 


	3. Pieces - chapter 9 -10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally I was able to write some more. I find it hard to write about Sabriel even though I like them so much. I think their interactions are so much harder to pin down.
> 
> I'm starting to think the story is progressing too slowly for me but oh well. Anyway, have fun reading. And thanks as always!

**Chapter 9**

 

Castiel had passed out while Sam and Dean were packing. It wasn’t surprising after the amount of blood he lost. Dean had chuckled as if it was the cutest thing ever and Gabe had been horrified at how insane Dean was. And the fact that that very insane person picked up Cas and carried him away.

 

“Is he going to be ok?” Gabe asked Sam as he watched Dean carried Cas out of the old factory.

 

Sam was packing the bloody plastics that covered the floor into bags. He paused and glanced at Gabe who was on his knees where Sam had left him, wrists locked together with duct tape. “Seems so. I dunno. Dean can be so unpredictable.” He stared at Gabe’s puppy face and chuckled. “Really though. He should be fine.”

 

Once Sam had gathered their stuff, he took a last look around to check if they hadn’t forgotten anything. “Ok, let’s go,” he said as he helped Gabriel up.

 

At the car, Cas was lying in the backseat, his head resting in Dean’s lap. Sam raised an eyebrow at that. Dean usually preferred to drive or at the very least sit in the front. Sam didn’t say anything though, he wasn’t stupid. Instead he threw the bags into the trunk while Gabe shifted nervously at his side. “I’m not gonna put you in the trunk, Gabriel,” Sam smirked as he closed trunk.

 

Gabe swallowed hard and gave Sam a horrified look. He hadn’t even thought about that. He watched Sam carefully. His hands were tied but his legs weren’t and he really wanted to bolt away right now but he couldn’t leave his brother at the mercy of these crazy sociopaths. And he didn’t want to think what they would do to him if - _more like when_ , he thought - they caught him.

 

Sam got in the driver’s seat, leaned over to open the front passenger door and signaled Gabe to get in. Gabe took a deep breath, thought how screwed he and his brother were and got in the car with the two most dangerous people he ever met. And he grew up in the underground. He gasped as Sam covered his eyes with a piece of cloth. It was tied securely at the back of his head and Gabe couldn’t help but notice how it smelled like Sam.

 

 

 

Sam directed Gabe to the third bedroom once they were home. The bedroom had been designed to accommodate two children, with two single beds placed at arm’s reach from each other.

 

Sam had Gabe seated on the bed and was cutting the duct tape at his wrists when Gabe spoke, “Um, where are we? What’s happening?” His eyes were still covered and he didn’t like the feel of soft sheets under him. It was definitely a bed and Sam was cutting the tape and he remembered what the other psycho did to his brother.

 

Sam ignored him and once he got the tape out of the way, he pulled out cuffs, grabbed one of Gabe’s sore wrists and tied it to the bed post. Only then did he pull off the cloth that covered Gabe’s vision.

 

Gabriel squinted, blinking several times as the light hit his eyes. When he was finally able to see, he took in the small room - the yellowish painted walls, the wooden closet on the far right, the door on the left, the second bed to the right and yeah, the cuff on his wrist. He pulled at it even though he knew it was useless. It was just one of those things. Like when you lock yourself out of the house and still rattle the doorknob as if it would just open. Worried now because he didn’t see his brother, he asked, “What about Castiel? Where’s he?”

 

“Maybe you should worry about yourself,” Sam teased and smiled when Gabe looked at him with a horrified look. He was beginning to like that expression. He reached out and laid a hand on Gabe’s cheek. His hands were huge next to the smaller man and he imagined how they would look on Gabe’s hips, with Gabe bending over…

 

Gabriel didn’t like the look that was forming in Sam’s eyes. He knew that hungry, crazed look, having seen it in Dean’s eyes. And he knew what it meant. He looked away, breaking eye contact and tried to make himself small. Maybe Sam would forget about him then. Really. He flinched when he heard Sam groaned.

 

“Don’t do this, you’re making it worse,” Sam warned, holding himself back. He couldn’t stop thinking how much Gabe looked so vulnerable sitting on the edge of the bed, making himself small. It was like watching a puppy that was scared. He just wanted to scoop him up and hug him. But Gabe wasn’t a puppy and he was thinking more than a simple hug. He froze when Gabe looked up at the worst possible time, with puppy eyes to match the rest. “You’re doing this on purpose,” he growled, grabbing Gabe’s chin and lifting the face up before leaning down and kissing those amazing lips.

 

Gabe gasped and whimpered as Sam forced a kiss on him and unable to move, he closed his eyes and hoped it ended soon. But it didn’t and Sam’s hand was soon making its way under his shirt. Unable to take it anymore, Gabriel pushed with his free hand. When, unsurprisingly, the huge mass of muscles didn’t move even an inch, he balled his fist and started punching.

 

Sam broke away at the punches. He frowned at the angry Gabe before breaking into a laugh. He pushed his hair back, “Kitten has claws,” he mumbled.

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“I was just thinking of you as a puppy a moment ago, now I’m thinking of you as a kitten.”

 

“You’re sick,” Gabe frowned, confused. He really didn’t understand what went on under that heavy brown mane, and he really didn’t want to.

 

“And this sick man want you bad,” Sam countered, eyeing him.

 

The color on Gabe’s face drained very fast, “I’m sorry about your father,” he muttered suddenly, trying to change the subject.

 

Sam paused for a moment, thinking. He knew Gabe was changing the subject and because he was supposed to be the brother with better self-restrain, he decided to play along. He sat next to him, leaving barely an inch between them. “Did you know him?”

 

Relief flashed over Gabe as Sam simply sat next to him but he quickly looked away when Sam stared at him. He licked his lips and thought how to navigate through this conversation without stepping on a mine. “I saw him a few times. My father and I were never close so he didn’t tell me anything. He rarely talked business with me because every time he would, we would start fighting. I was supposed to be the next boss but I didn’t want to and it made him mad every time I disobeyed, which was always. So when he killed your father, he called me to his office and told me how close he and John had been and how it hadn’t stopped him from killing him when John double-crossed him. He meant it as a threat and I took it as such. I just told him to fuck himself and left. Next thing I know, he made Castiel his heir, named him as the next boss. I was happy I was free but felt bad that Cas had to do this because of me. But what did I know, Cas didn’t care. He saw the opportunity to become boss, liked the idea and killed our father the same night he was made heir.” When Gabe finished, he glanced at Sam. He had kept on talking on purpose because he hadn’t wanted Sam to. He was, _reasonably_ , afraid of what Sam might say.

 

“Cas’ quite the character, huh?”

 

Gabe nodded, “Well, yeah, I guess. Our father wasn’t better with Cas. I think he was actually afraid of Castiel, because he knew what Cas was really capable of, so he sort of kept his distance.”

 

Sam could picture Castiel shooting his own father in cold blood. He had worked with Cas for two weeks, seen him take rash and cold decision without blinking. He was intelligent, quick-witted and all in all dangerous. Which was why Dean was so fascinated by him. Ironically, these two fit each other in a twisted, perverse way. It wouldn’t surprise him if they were tearing at each other’s throat right this instance. “Do you want ice cream?” he suddenly asked.

 

For the second time since they arrived at the house, Gabe frowned at the completely random thing that Sam said. “ _What?_ ”

 

“I said, do you want ice cream?” Sam repeated.

 

“Why?” Gabe asked, his brow furrowed, his mind working to try to figure out what Sam meant. Was it a sexual innuendo of some sort? Or a trick? A code?

 

Sam stood up and took out a key from his pocket. He unlocked the cuff at Gabe’s wrist. “Let’s go get some.”

 

 _Okay, that is the weirdest thing so far,_ Gabe thought but he wasn’t going to complain when Sam took the cuff off. He rubbed his bruised wrists for a moment before Sam put the cloth back on his eyes. He held himself very still when Sam stood very close to him, his arms reaching behind his head to tie the cloth. Then Sam was leading him out and into the car. He had no idea where they were going but it couldn’t be worse than being tied to a bed with a mad sex-crazed fiend eyeing him, right?

 

 

 

**Chapter 10**

 

Dean had carried the still unconscious Castiel to the basement while Sam had led Gabriel to the third bedroom. He had winked at his brother and had said, “Go get him.” But Sam had ignored him.

 

Dean placed Castiel on the wooden table carefully and used his bloodied shirt as a pillow. Cas was half-naked because Dean had completely destroyed the rest of his clothes. He smiled at the memory as he went to get the stuff he would need to patch Cas up. They were in the basement because this was where they kept most of their job-related stuff. He grabbed disinfectant, bandages, the special sewing kit, and a beer.

 

“Alright, let’s do this,” he said as he took a sip of the beer. He started with the deeper wound on Cas’ shoulder where he had stabbed him. He cleaned the wound first before starting to sew the skin back together. It needed at least three stitches. He glanced at Cas’ face while he sewed, looking for sign that Cas was waking up. Getting stitches hurt - he knew because he had had his fair share of them - so it wasn’t a good sign when Cas didn’t wake up at the pain. He finished the last stitch, his hands covered with fresh blood. Then he moved to the jarring gash on Cas’ chest.

 

Some time later, Dean was cleaning the last wound when Castiel finally opened his eyes. His body felt heavy, his head hurt and all in all he felt like a train-wrecked. He saw the pretty green of Dean’s eyes staring him first, then saw the smiling face. He tried to get up but winced as sharp pain shot through him, making him dizzy and Dean pushed him gently back onto the table.

 

“Don’t move,” Dean said as he placed a bandage on the gash.

 

Cas moaned, gritting his teeth. “Where am I?” he muttered as he took a look at his surroundings. The room was cold and dark with no window. There were several computers around and a small arsenal in the corner. _Nowhere good_ , he thought. But at least there was no torture equipment to be seen.

 

“Home. Basement,” Dean replied, wiping his bloody hands on a towel.

 

He didn’t like the idea of being alone with Dean again but hurt as he was, there was not much he could do. “Gabriel,” he mumbled. “Where’s he?”

 

Dean tried very hard not to growl. He didn’t like Castiel caring about some other guy, even if it was his brother. “Don’t worry, Sammy got him.”

 

Not the best reassuring thought but at least Sam wasn’t as fatuous as Dean was. He tried to sit up again when the dizziness faded away. This time Dean helped him, placing a hand on his bare back and giving Cas support. He didn’t like the way Dean’s hand lingered even when he was sitting up just fine. He touched the bandages on his torso a moment before Dean started wrapping him in more bandages. He let Dean worked around him, unable to find the energy to push the man away.

 

A few minutes later and Dean was done. He took a step back, nodded an approval at his own work. Then he saw the painful expression on Cas’ face. Cas was breathing heavily, wincing with each breath he took. Dean scratched his head for a second before turning away and whistled as he went to find his drug stash. He came back with two little white pills in his hand. “Take this,” he ordered.

 

But Castiel just glared at him. He wasn’t about to take anything that came from Dean. Not if he could help it. Dean sighed as he popped the pills into his own mouth and held them on his tongue before he reached out and pushed them forcefully into Cas’ mouth with his tongue. Castiel struggled, hands pushing but Dean held him in place. He felt Dean tongue pushing the damn pills deep into his mouth, almost down his throat. He was forced to swallow as he choked and Dean, satisfied, pulled away. “Fuck you,” Cas snapped.

 

“It’s just pain-killers, babe. You need them,” Dean pointed out casually.

 

Castiel spitted, trying to get rid of the taste of Dean, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He noticed the dry blood on it. In fact, his whole body was covered in blood and he had to wonder how he hadn’t die of blood loss. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was grateful for the pain-killers. He was already feeling better and was able to breathe without feeling like he was being gutted each time he took a breath in. Apart from the obvious cuts, he probably had a few broken ribs where Sam had hit him with so much force.

 

Silence stretched on as Dean stared at him and he stared back. He wasn’t sure where this was going or what Dean was thinking. Under normal circumstances, he would have said something witty, or insulted Dean in some way. But he was feeling lightheaded and couldn’t think all that clearly so he kept his mouth shut and waited for Dean’s next move.

 

Dean was studying the man in front of him – the striking azure eyes glimmered even in the dark, the messy dark hair tangled at some spots where blood had dried, the blood-stained jeans clinging to his tights. He looked like a painting, an art. His masterpiece.

 

Castiel bit his lips and screamed at himself internally at the hungry look that was forming in Dean’s eyes. _So much for staring, it’s just arousing the beast_. He made a mental note to remember that before he looked away and tried to get off the table. He was able to pull his legs off and his feet were barely touching the floor when Dean stepped right in front of him. He froze and tried to keep the distance between him and Dean by pressing against the table at his back. He kept his eyes away from Dean’s and looked down instead. Dean was wearing boots. They were covered in blood, probably his. His jeans were slightly torn at the knees. His legs looked really muscular. And he knew he was being stupid as he tried to think about anything except the look in Dean’s eyes.

 

Dean titled his head, trying to catch Cas’ gaze. He grew impatient when Cas just looked down and refused to lift his head up. “You better look at me now,” he finally snarled.

 

Cursing himself, Cas reluctantly looked up at Dean. His thoughts were racing as he tried to find a way out of this. He knew he was better than this. Drugged or not, he should be able to think of something, anything to stop things from getting worse. Dean pressed himself against him, pinning him to the table. Cas closed his eyes for a few seconds, knowing what he had to do no matter how much he hated it. He opened his eyes to see Dean’s face very close to his, his gaze intense. Castiel gathered himself and smiled slowly. Then he kissed those hot lips. He licked them at first and when Dean parted his lips, taking him in, he ran his tongue over Dean’s. He kept control of the kiss, keeping it slow to prevent Dean from getting too excited. He broke away a little breathless, eyes half-closed and told himself he hadn’t enjoyed this. Not at all.

 

“That was awesome,” Dean whispered, his lips brushing Cas’.

 

Cas put a hand on Dean’s chest and pushed lightly, “Dean, I’m tired. You think I could rest a little?” Cas said softly. He saw the hesitation, noticed the way Dean went rigid. _Please let this work. I can’t deal with another round with this rabid degenerate right now._

 

After much thought, Dean pursed his lips and said, “Alright. Ok, you’re right.”

 

“Thanks,” Cas muttered as relief washed over him.

 

“I’ll take you to the bedroom.”

 

Cas nodded as Dean pulled away. He followed Dean upstairs, glancing around to get his bearing as they went through the living room and into a hallway. They stopped at a close door and Dean opened it for him. “Get in,” he said and Cas did.

 

The room was small, with two bedroom placed close to each other. He noticed the handcuffs that hung on one of the bed post and fear filled him as he thought of Gabriel. Dean saw the cuffs too and shrugged. His brother probably took Gabe out or something. He gestured to the other bed, “Sit.”

 

It took Castiel a second to snap out of his thoughts. When he was seated, Dean pulled out a handcuff from his jean’s pocket, grabbed Cas’ hand and tied it to the bedpost. Cas wondered how long these cuffs had been in his pocket. Did he normally just walk around with them? He couldn’t help but think of what else Dean was carrying around.

 

But Dean was talking again and he tried to focus on what the man was saying. “You can rest here. I’ll come and see you later. Don’t try anything stupid,” Dean added.

 

“What about Gabe?” Cas asked, unable to contain his worry anymore.

 

Dean gave him a nonchalant shrug, “Told you he’s with Sam. They are probably out.”

 

 _Out? What’s that supposed to mean?_ Cas thought but he could see that Dean wasn’t going to elaborate. “Ok,” he muttered instead and Dean just stood there, staring. Cas knew not to play this dangerous game again, so he made himself comfortable on the bed as much as he could.

 

“I’ll get you a blanket and a pillow,” Dean said.

 

Cas offered him a smile. A blanket and pillow would be great. And it would mean Dean going away. “Sure, thanks.”

 

Dean nodded, not moving for a second before he finally left and locked the door behind him.


	4. Pieces - chapter 11 - 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading :) Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 11**

 

It was late and most places were already closed. So Sam took Gabe to a diner he knew would be open at this time. The food wasn’t great, nor the service, but at least they had ice cream.

 

They walked in, Gabe looking around and wanting to scream out his frustration. He restrained himself though. There was no use getting the attention of the useless people who worked here. Sam was armed and he would probably kill them all in seconds. So Gabe played along and sat at one of the booth, across of Sam.

 

The waitress looked tired as she dropped the menu on their table. “We just want ice cream. Two please,” Sam said before she could leave. She raised an eyebrow at that, lips twitching but thankfully she said nothing and just nodded as she scribbled something down on her notepad and left.

 

The diner was rather empty at this time. An old couple sat at the far end, talking quietly. Gabe wondered what they were doing out so late but it was none of his business. There were also two grumpy-looking men at the counter, chomping down food hurriedly. Gabe was still looking around when their ice cream came. He stared down at his. It had been put into a fancy tall glass of some sort, with whipped cream and chocolate syrup on top in a vain attempt to make it look good. He poked at it with his spoon.

 

Sam watched the strange look on Gabe’s face, “You don’t like it?” he asked, disappointed. For some reason he wanted to see Gabriel’s smile. He was sure it would be nice and warm and probably contagious. So far, all he had seen was worried lines on that sweet face.

 

Gabe sighed and tried a taste. It was… well, ordinary. Just plain ordinary ice cream. “It’s ok,” he said.

 

Sam tried his. “Ok is one way to put it,” he put the spoon back. He wasn’t such a big fan of sweet. “Look, I’m sorry. It’s kinda crappy but it’s the only place that’s open.”

 

Gabe also put his spoon down. He liked sweet but he didn’t feel like eating while sitting across of a crazy killer and while he’s brother was alone with an even crazier murderer. “I said it’s ok.”

 

Sam noticed Gabe’s sour expression and knew this was not about the crappiness of the place or the plainness of the ice cream. “What is it?” he asked, lifting his palms up.

 

Gabe snorted, “What do you think it is? My brother is alone with a fucking monster and who knows what he is doing to him right now and you want me to just relax and eat fucking ice cream?”

 

He understood the frustration but that didn’t mean he was happy about Gabe’s outburst. “Trust me you are better off here,” he chose to say.

 

“I’m worried!” he hissed.

 

“It’s useless to worry. Here or there, there’s nothing you can do. At least here you won’t be hearing your brother’s screams.”

 

Gabe went very still, the horror of Sam’s words hitting him. His throat was suddenly very dry and his lips trembled slightly as he licked the dryness away. “We need to get back now.”

 

Sam rested his head on his hand, leaning sideways. He watched Gabe for a little while, studying him. They could stay here, Gabe fretting non-stop while wondering how his brother was doing, or they could go back and Gabe could guess what was being done to his brother while listening to his screams. If Gabe wanted the latter, so be it. He wasn’t going to stop him. “Fine,” he finally said as he got up and grabbed his coat.

 

 

 

They got back, Gabe’s eyes still covered. Once they were inside the house, Sam took the cloth off and led Gabe to the bedroom. “What about Cas?” Gabe asked, stopping Sam for a second.

 

“I told you there’s nothing you can do,” he replied as he continued on his way. They reached the bedroom and Sam suddenly paused when he heard voices. He glanced at Gabe before opening the door.

 

They both froze when they saw Dean standing by one of the bed, arms crossed and talking softly to Castiel. Cas was cuffed to the bed, his torso covered in clean bandages, a pillow in his lap.

 

He and Dean turned when the door opened. “Oh hey,” Dean said.

 

Castiel saw his brother, whole and alive and unhurt. “Gabriel.”

 

Gabe grinned, happy to finally see his brother. He rushed past Sam and Dean and gave him a quick hug. “Shit man. I thought – Shit. I’m glad to see you.”

 

Sam put a hand on Dean’s shoulder, felt the tremor there as Dean tried very hard not to grab Gabriel and slit his throat. Dean glared at him but nodded. When Sam was sure his brother wasn’t going to go on a rampage, he signaled Gabe to the other bed and cuffed him to the bed post.

 

“So, um, we’ll see you later,” Dean muttered before he and Sam left.

 

In the living room, Dean slumped into the couch, throwing his feet on the arm and crossed his arms behind his head.

 

“You ok?” Sam asked.

 

Dean frowned at the weird question. “Sure. Why?”

 

“Because… Castiel is still alive and unhurt. I mean, not more hurt than he already was.”

 

Dean glanced above the couch’s back and gave his brother a quizzical look, “The dude’s hurt. What did you thought I was going to do?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “I know you well enough, Dean. It’s not the first time you bring someone home. You don’t give a crap about them being hurt. In fact, for you that’s the fun part. It’s always messy and… just gross.”

 

It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes. He and his brother grew up hunting animals with their father. When they had been old enough, their father introduced them to more challenging hunts. He taught them most of what they knew now. They had been professional killers since then, killing for money and somewhere along the way, Dean decided he wanted to kill more than just their targets and Sam hadn’t cared. In fact, he had liked the idea and went along with it. From time to time Dean would abduct people who interested him and kept them for a few nights, raping, mutilating and bathing in their blood as they bled out. He didn’t patch them up or give them pillows and blankets. So, yeah Sam knew Cas got off easy.

 

“What about that Gabriel guy?” Dean asked. “Where did you guys go?”

 

Sam walked off to the kitchen to get beers. He came back with two and handed one to his brother. “I thought it would be a good idea to get him out of here while you screwed his brother to death. Literally.” He took a gulp from his beer. “Anyway, what are we going to do with them? We can’t keep them forever.”

 

“Ah, Sammy, you always worry about useless stuff,” Dean said with a grin.

 

“My worrying is what usually keeps us away from trouble. Anyway, I got a call while I was out. Ellen got us a new contract. Seems like the type you like.”

 

Sam’s words got Dean’s attention. His brother knew his taste well so if he said it was the type he liked then it probably was. “Tell me.”

 

“Some rich chick. Her husband wants her gone. He doesn’t care what happens to her as far as she just disappears. Ellen says she’s cute.”

 

Dean got off the couch, grinned and said, “What do you say we go visit Ellen?”

 

 

**Chapter 12**

 

 

Sam made sure Gabriel and Castiel were securely locked and left them some food before he and Dean left. They would be gone for a few hours at most. Ellen was like their agent. She got them jobs and information after screening them to make sure they’re not from undercover cops. She was an old family friend so they knew they could trust her.

 

They arrived at the Ellen’s saloon faster than they had planned because Dean had drove like the mad man that he was. He hadn’t liked the idea of leaving Castiel behind. Truthfully, he had wanted to bring Cas with them but Sam had obviously scoffed at the ridiculous idea and spent half an hour explaining to Dean why they shouldn’t. In the end, Dean had had to agree and hadn’t been happy about it. He clearly showed this discontent when they were in the car, blasting Zeppelin loudly.

 

Ellen was behind the bar when they came in. “Hey, boys!”

 

“Ellen!” Sam and Dean said together.

 

She offered them beers as they sat on the high bar stools. “So what do you have?” Dean asked.

 

Ellen handed him the file. “Oh wow, all business now?” She laughed lightly, glad to see that the boys were doing fine. She pointed to the file, “It’s all here. Lydia Canning. Married to a Mr. Canning for two years, no child. He thinks she’s cheating on him and that she’s after his money. She probably is too. Want her gone by next week.”

 

Dean took the file and whistled at the picture of their target. She was a beauty. Long honey blond hair that fell in straight lines over her shoulders and stopped under her breasts. Ellen was right, she was cute. He passed the file to Sam who flipped through it nonchalantly. “Let’s get her, Sammy.”

 

They went home directly after that and the moment they arrived, Dean went directly to the basement. “Check on the boys,” he called out to Sam as he went downstairs.

 

Sam rolled his eyes but went anyway. Castiel was sleeping soundly - probably had something to do with all the antibiotics and pain-killers that he was taking. Gabriel stood up when he got in though. Or tried to. The cuffs held him back and he fell right back on his ass. Sam tried not to chuckle at that.

 

“You guys ok?” Sam asked.

 

Gabe glanced at his brother. “We would be better if we weren’t cuffed.”

 

This time Sam let the chuckle out. “Don’t. No puppy eyes, Gabe. It turns me on.”

 

Gabe’s jaw dropped open. “ _What_? Wait, wait. I don’t want to know.”

 

“Yeah, you probably don’t.” And Sam couldn’t explain it either anyway. Gabriel was simply…cute. In so many ways.

 

“So, um, how long are you going to keep us here?” Gabe asked, staring up at Sam.

 

The man in question shifted uncomfortably on his feet. “I don’t know. But, you do realize that there’s no way you’re getting out of here alive?” Sam asked cautiously. He watched Gabe carefully, judging his reaction.

 

Gabe swallowed hard, biting his lips. He knew Sam was right but he had to try. “It’s not like we’ll go to the cops or come after you.”

 

That was bullshit and they both knew it. The moment Castiel was out he would bring his army to destroy them. And he would keep at it until one of them died. “Can’t do that,” Sam replied.

 

“Where’s Dean?” Gabe wondered. He was happy not to see Dean anywhere near his brother but he had to wonder what the man was up to now. Probably nothing good.

 

“Basement,” Sam answered absently when he noticed how the light was playing in Gabe’s eyes. At times they looked hazel and other times they looked gold. He just couldn’t decide which one it was. He also liked the way Gabe was frowning. And the way he ran his hand through his soft hair. Or the way his tongue would run across his pinkish lips as he licked them. Or the way his head titled as he absently watched his brother sleep... A groan from Castiel brought him back to his senses. “I’ll get you guys something to eat,” he finally said.

 

 “How about toilet break?” Gabe asked, pulling on the cuffs.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Duh.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes but got the key out. “Fine.”

 

 

 

A few hours later Sam and Dean were ready to leave. The trunk was properly equipped with a mini arsenal of weapons. Dean threw his bag in the backseat before getting into the car. Sam followed, slamming the door shut.

 

“Mind the car,” Dean snarled.

 

Sam just glared at him. Sometimes he thought Dean cared way too much about his car. One time he shot a poor guy who grazed his car by accident. He did much worst to the guy who broke his review mirror. “Just drive.”

 

They soon arrived at their destination and Dean pulled over. The woman, Lydia walked down the stairs as they watched. She was still in gym clothes and would be stopping at the coffee shop on her way home. The plan was to shoot her before then. Clean and fast.

 

“Ok, I’m going,” Dean whispered as he checked his gun. Once he was satisfied with it, he got out and tucked the gun at his back.

 

Sam watched his brother made his way to the woman. He bumped into her and started a casual conversation with her. Soon enough they were walking side by side, Dean smiling charmingly. It always amazed him how his brother was able to seduce just about any woman. He was such a smooth talker – you would never guess what he was capable of under that mask.

 

A moment later Dean and Lydia were walking towards the car much to Sam’s surprise. That hadn’t been the plan. What the hell was Dean thinking this time? _Shit, I hate his unpredictable wacky ass,_ Sam thought.

 

Dean stopped by Sam’s window and knocked lightly on the glass. Sam rolled the window down and glared at his brother, “What are you doing?” he hissed.

 

Dean was grinning like an idiot. That grin never meant anything good. “Change of plans. We’re taking her home.”

 

“ _What?_ ” Sam’s mouth was gaping in disbelief.

 

Dean risked a quick glance behind his shoulder. Lydia was standing patiently, bag over her shoulder and awkward smile on her face. “I told her I’d take her some place cool if she wanted to but that my hopeless brother was driving.”

 

“And she believed you?” Sam frowned. Damn the things Dean could make someone believe. He really had to give it to him.

 

Dean chuckled, “Yeah well, I can be convincing if I want to. Anyway, you just play along, ok?” He didn’t give Sam time to answer, he was already signaling for Lydia to come closer. “Hey, honey, that’s my brother Sam.”

 

Sam gave her a tight smile. “Hey.”

 

She and Dean got in the backseats, Dean’s arm around her as she giggled at some joke Dean whispered in her ears.

 

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed as he scooted over to the driver’s seat and started the engine. “You owe me,” Sam mumbled under his breath as he drove home.

 

 

 

**Chapter 13**

 

“Hey, that’s a house,” Lydia pointed out as Sam pulled over in the driveway. He saw Dean rolled his eyes in the review mirror.

 

“Yup, it is,” Dean said and slapped a hand on her leg. “C’mon. It’s cool.”

 

Hesitantly, Lydia got out and followed Dean and Sam inside. The house had this weird stench that reminded her of hospitals. Like chemicals or cleaning products.

 

Dean showed her his bedroom. It was a rather spacious room, with a walk-in closet and a king bed in the middle. He offered her a grin “Wait here, ok?”

 

She stood next to Dean in the doorway, looking at the room. “Wait. Is this your house?” She titled her head and straightened Dean’s jacket. “Your room?” She whispered softly, biting her lips and smiling flirtatiously.

 

Dean chuckled, “Yup.” He rubbed the arms that hang in front of him and leaned closer. “I’ve got a surprise so just wait here, ok sugar?”

 

She sighed and let Dean go. She liked him. He was hot and charming. So much better than her useless husband anyway. But she did have to admit this whole situation was weird. The guy bringing her to his house? And oh, two fully-grown adult living together? She would have gone to a motel with him if he had asked. But she was here anyway so might as well have a good time.

 

Dean left her in his room. This was too easy. How stupid could she be? Just going along with two guys to some unknown location and she still flirt with him. He shook his head in disbelief as he headed for Cas’ room.

 

The sight of Castiel took his breath away. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, talking to Gabriel. His hair was ruffled and a rough bristle starting to grow around his mouth and chin. He looked up at Dean when the door opened, his head turning to him slowly, dark shadows under his eyes.

 

“Dean,” he simply said.

 

Gabriel froze as he too turned to see Dean standing in the doorway. “Shit,” he said before he could stop himself.

 

Dean didn’t so much as spare Gabe a glance. His eyes were glued to Cas. “I got something for you.”

 

Gabe frowned at Dean – he didn’t like the sound of that. His eyes darted between Dean and Cas. The two were staring at each other, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. For some reason Gabe had a feeling they did that often.

 

Cas smiled carefully. He hadn’t seen Dean since he gave him the blanket and pillow. Since then it had been Sam who checked on them and brought them food regularly. He ignored the queasy feeling in his belly and focused on the man standing in the doorway with a nervous smile on his face. He was having kind of a hard time believing this same man was capable of torture and rape right that moment. “It’s been some time,” he started. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you have been avoiding me, Dean.”

 

Dean snorted before coughing in his hand to hide the grin. “Come with me.”

 

“Leave him alone!” Gabe suddenly snapped.

 

Dean turned to him only to glare. “Shut up. My brother might like you but that won’t stop me from slitting your damn throat.”

 

Cas stopped breathing for a second, glancing at his brother. He had no doubt Dean would do exactly that. He tried to convey that to Gabe through his eyes, hoping his brother would understand. Then he turned back his full attention to Dean. “Don’t be like that Dean.” He crossed his legs and made himself comfortable, smiling. “Let’s talk a little.”

 

Dean shook his head lightly. “Just come with me.” He threw the handcuffs’ key to Castiel who caught it with quick reflexes. He took off the cuffs at his hand and put the key in his back pocket discretely. But Dean saw that and scoffed. Cas didn’t return the key though. He simply walked past him and pushed through the door, glad to be able to stretch his legs properly.

 

Dean locked the door behind him and followed Cas through the hallway. “Hey. Hold on.”

 

Cas paused, “Where’s the surprise?”

 

“My room. This way.”

 

 _Right, of course. His room_ , Cas thought. He was following Dean, getting a good look at the house for the first time. They paused when they saw Sam in the kitchen. He saw them too and frowned.

 

“What are you guys doing?” Sam asked, wondering where the woman was. He was starting to hope Dean hadn’t let her escape or something. Then it occurred to him just what might be going on. “Keep it down, ok?” he said to Dean. He didn’t mean the noise. He meant the bloody mess Dean often made. Cleaning was a pain in the ass. Last time they had to pick up the pieces with a shovel. It hadn’t been pretty.

 

Dean lifted his palm up, “Sure.” Man, his brother could be such a kill-joy sometimes.

 

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to rummage through the fridge for something edible. Satisfied that his brother wasn’t going to interrupt, Dean turned back to Cas. He nudged Cas forward, “Keep moving.”

 

But Cas froze when he felt the hand on his ass. He clenched his jaw as Dean reached into his jean’s pocket where the cuff’s key was. “Oh Dean, you’re turning my legs to jelly,” he joked.

 

Dean patted the nicest ass he ever laid a hand on for a few more seconds before he pulled the key out and pocketed it himself. “C’mon Cas, move. Can’t wait to show you what I’ve got,” Dean whispered behind Cas, stepping very close, feeling his warmth, his scent filling him. He put his hands on Cas’ hips, holding them lightly, his groin brushing Cas’ butt.

 

He didn’t like Dean’s proximity, didn’t like the hands on his hips that were slowly reaching under his shirt. Didn’t like the way his heartbeat quickened, his breath caught in his throat. He moved away slowly, not showing his unease. He didn’t want to know what Dean would do to him if he knew. “Shall we go?” he asked softly.

 

“Sure,” Dean breathed out, holding himself back. He could wait for a few more minutes until they reached the room.

 

Exhaling a sigh of relief that Dean didn’t push, Cas paused in front of the last door in the hallway. He pointed to it, “This one?”

 

Dean nodded, pushed in front of Cas and opened the door. Lydia was sitting on the edge of the bed, long slim legs crossed other each other. Cas stared at the pretty blond on Dean’s bed.

 

Dean was grinning, “So, um, Cas, this is Lydia and Lydia, this is Castiel.”

 

Lydia frowned, not sure why this new guy was here. “What’s this about? You never mentioned anything about this.”

 

“We’re just going to have some fun,” Dean exclaimed, his eyes on Cas.

 

Cas and Lydia exchanged a quick look before they turned back to the crazed beast that stood between them and Cas knew he wasn’t going to like whatever Dean was thinking.

 

 

 

**Chapter 14**

 

 

 _Fun? What the hell is wrong with this guy? Oh right. He’s a fucking sociopath_ , Cas thought. While he didn’t see anything good from this whole situation, the woman was just smiling like a freaking retard.

 

“Not that he isn’t cute but I’m not sure about a threesome,” Lydia said slowly.

 

Castiel licked his lips, not sure how to deal with this while stopping things from escalating. “I don’t think – I, um, Dean, it’s – what is this?”

 

“What do you mean? Isn’t it obvious?” Dean replied, grinning as he stepped into the room and reached out for Lydia. He put his hands on her hips much like he did with Cas, and spun around with her a few times to the beat of music that only played in his head. “C’mon, babe, tell me you like it!”

 

This was beyond what he expected from Dean. This was crazy. Did Dean really expect him to participate in whatever insane fucked-up plan he had? “I don’t think I’m going to do this, Dean. You go ahead and have fun,” he muttered, taking a step back.

 

 _Please don’t let this be another psychotic break down,_ Cas prayed when he saw the frown on Dean’s face.

 

Dean let the woman go, narrowing his eyes at Cas. “What do you mean? I brought her here for you.”

 

“Hey, um – ” Lydia started, reaching for Dean, “you know, he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t want.” She offered him a sweet smile which she hoped was sexy enough.

 

Cas’ eyes widened slightly at the way the woman was clinging to Dean, trying to get his attention. She had no idea what she was dealing with. He forced himself to look at Dean. “Don’t do this,” he muttered when he saw the way Dean’s eyes darkened.

 

Lydia glanced back and forth between the two men and the way they were staring at each other. It was creepy and there seemed to be something going on, like words that were left hanging in the air. “Ok, look, I think I should just leave,” she finally said, getting the feeling that this was way more out of her league than she thought.

 

Dean grabbed her then, and pulled violently. He threw her across the room easily and she screamed as she hit the wall. Dean didn’t even look at her. His eyes were focused on Cas, his jaw clenched in anger. “You know what, Cas? I get it! I fucking get it!” Dean bellowed.

 

Cas was stepping away slowly, holding his palms up, trying to calm Dean, “Slow down – ”

 

Dean growled, a horrible low rumble that made Cas winced. He stomped towards Cas as Cas stepped back, reaching behind him and trying to find the door. But he was staring into Dean’s eyes as Dean reached behind him and slammed the door shut. Cas flinched, pressed against the now closed door, Dean’s angry face sneering at him. Then all of a sudden Dean turned away and pulled a knife out. He grabbed the woman’s hair and pulled. She moaned, barely conscious.

 

“Please, don’t,” she begged, tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

But the sobbing unnerved him, drove him into that corner of his mind that was cold and dark. Lydia gave one high-pitched horrid scream as he plunged the knife into her, twisting before pulling it out and thrusting again. He repeated the same movement again and again, not stopping, not slowing. Blood splashed on his face, on the walls as thicker things gushed out, bits and pieces of guts staining his jeans. Then he was carving the ruptured flesh, splitting the skin, digging into the guts that poured out. He saw the dead eyes staring blankly at him as if blaming him and suddenly more rage flowed through him. He growled and slashed at the eyes, gorging them out of their sockets. He slashed at the face, tearing through the cheeks, peeling the skin.

 

 And finally he slowed, angry gaping wounds stared back at him when he stepped back. The woman’s body was barely holding together. White bones stood out against the red blood, guts and gore hanging out in a horrible stench that filled the room.

 

Dean turned to Castiel at last, slowly, dangerously. He looked at him, eyes bloodshed, his whole body drenched in disgusting bits of what used to be human. The horror of the scene made Cas sick and the sudden nausea made him dizzy. He leaned against the door, his hand covering his nose, trying to keep the disgusting smell of torn bowels away. He was amazed at how the smell didn’t seem to bother Dean one bit. But he quickly forgot all about that as Dean closed in on him, knife still in hand, blood dripping from it.

 

“Calm down, Dean,” Cas muttered as he tried to reach for the doorknob and the knife that had been in Dean’s hand an instant ago flew right at him, landing less than an inch away from his head. “Oh God,” he whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep his calm. He was trapped in a fucking bloody room with a demented monster that just shredded a human body to nothing but pieces of unrecognizable flesh and bones.

 

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down!” Dean screamed, grabbing Cas by the throat, pushing him against the door and pressing his adam’s apple.

 

“Dean – ” Cas choked out, hands batting at the bigger man, trying to push him away.

 

Dean lessened the pressure but didn’t let him go just yet. “I was just trying to make you happy,” he hissed.

 

“You’re seriously sick,” Cas retorted, panting. “You’re completely fucked-up in the head.”

 

Dean growled, baring his teeth like some sort of beast. He raged, thrashing through the room and throwing things around – things that were covered in blood and other more gory pieces. Blood and other things Cas didn’t want to think about splattered all around, landing on his face and he winced, closing his eyes briefly.

 

Then everything went very silent and still as Dean tired out and paused to catch his breath. “You’re mine,” Dean snarled at Castiel.

 

“Piss off, you impious son of a bitch,” Cas snorted back before he risked turning his back on Dean and trying to open the damn door to get out.

 

“Don’t you dare!” Dean yelled, throwing something at Cas’ head.

 

Castiel dodged just in time, barely avoiding getting his head smashed by a lampshade. A second later Dean was on him, grabbing him and throwing him away from the door. He fell onto what was left of Lydia. Disgusted, he tried to get away but slipped on something. He looked down and wished he really hadn’t as he felt the nausea coming back. The stench alone was overwhelming. It filled his nose, made his stomach twist as a horrible taste filled his mouth.

 

Dean’s breath trembled as he took in the sight in front of him. Cas was covered in blood, a look of disgust on his face. He was trying to crawl away but slipped on the blood a few times. Dean closed his eyes for a second, feeling the first tinge of excitement low in his crotch. He rubbed his hand over his mouth, tasting the blood that was smeared there as he licked his lips. He groaned as he gave his erection one quick rub over the thickness of his jeans, trying to sooth the painful need there. He walked over and offered Cas a hand. When Cas just looked at it like it was something worse than what he was sitting into, Dean just grabbed his arm and pulled.

 

“Let me go, bastard,” Cas muttered.

 

Dean watched those lips moved, didn’t even hear what came out. He stuck his tongue out and gave them a quick lick. Then it was more than a lick as he forced himself into Cas’ mouth, biting at the lips, digging in as deep as he could. He moaned at the aftertaste of blood – it aroused him in a way he couldn’t describe. He slid his arms around Cas’ waist, pulling him closer, grounding into him. He felt his whole body shiver as he tried to control the excitement. It wasn’t helping that Castiel was struggling so much.

 

“Fuck, Cas. Feels so good,” Dean muttered with a rough voice that was heavy with lust. He nuzzled Cas’ bloody neck and enjoyed the coopery taste of it. His hand stroked Cas’ back and was glad the man wasn’t wearing any shirt. It wasn’t just skin though, his hand brushed bandages and it reminded him of the marks that he had put there and all the things he had done to him. It had felt good. No, more than good. It had been exhilarating, invigorating even. And he wanted so much more now and simply couldn’t find a reason why he shouldn’t.

 


	5. Pieces - chapter 15 -16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, let me thanks Leya for all her encouraging words! :)
> 
> So I wrote this whole chapter about Sam and Gabe then I reread it and realised how out of character they both were! I had to scrap half of it and rewrite it and so it ended up into two chapters instead of one. (It's definitely better than the original one) so there. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I've already got the next two chapters done and well, it's coming to an end so there's one more chapter I need to write (plus the epilogue) and I'll post all four together.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

**Chapter 15**

 

Sam was making himself a sandwich when he heard the high-pitched scream from Dean’s room. It stopped as abruptly as it had started, leaving the house completely silent for a second before he heard another scream, this time from somewhere else. It was Gabriel, yelling rather than screaming. He ignored it as he went to the living room and froze mid-way. Dean’s room was across, the door closed. But it didn’t stop the stench of spilled bowels from overflowing from under the closed door.

 

“Argh – ” Sam covered his nose in disgust and hurried to the living room, slamming the door shut. Damn. His brother was doing something stupid again. He so wasn’t going to help clean whatever mess Dean was making in there.

 

With the door tightly closed, Sam dropped on the couch, sandwich in hand and switched the TV on. He glanced at his plate and suddenly felt sick. Sighing, he put it away, his appetite gone. And he heard Gabe’s voice again. Rolling his eyes, he got up and went to check on Gabe.

 

Gabriel was pulling at the cuffs, bruising his wrist in the process. “Sam!” he exclaimed when the latter opened the door.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked even though he knew very well what was wrong.

 

“What do you meant, what’s wrong?” Gabe snapped. “You heard that scream! And Castiel is there with Dean.”

 

“Gabe, there’s nothing you can do. Screaming your throat out won’t help either.” Sam tried to keep his voice soft and calming but he could see it wasn’t working very well.

 

“You know what Sam? Fuck you! You can’t even stop your crazy brother! You’re too busy being scared of him!”

 

Sam’s eyes widened for a second then he was holding a chuckle back. He could see how an outsider would think that way. But he knew his brother would never hurt him - would never point a gun or a knife at him. Of course, like any siblings, they fought and quarreled and like any brothers sometimes punches were involved. But he could trust his brother never to do any worse than that. And while he knew that Dean would never hurt him, his brother had a tendency to take out his frustration on anything or anyone else who happened to be around. “It was a woman’s scream you heard, not your brother’s. I could go there and stop him if you want but you know what will happen next?”

 

“You have to stop him,” Gabe insisted.

 

“Gabriel, he will take it out on your brother later. Or maybe on you.” Sam said softly, sitting on the bed next to Gabe.

 

“ _I don’t care_. My brother is in danger,” Gabe snarled. He was trying to make Sam understand. He needed to get his brother away from Dean. He didn’t dare thought what that maniac was doing to Cas. The last time his brother had been alone with Dean, he had nearly died.

 

Exasperated now, Sam put a hand on Gabe’ back, forcing him to sit still instead of the constant fidgeting. “I’m sure he’s fine,” Sam lied, leaning closer as Gabe’s scent hit him.

 

Gabriel paused, finally realizing that Sam was sitting very close to him, their legs brushing, Sam’s huge hand resting on his back – almost covering the entire width. Feeling uneasy now, Gabe licked his lips nervously and coughed lightly in his free hand. “I’m worried about Cas,” he said softly.

 

“Listen,” Sam whispered and paused. “It’s quiet.”

 

Gabe nodded. It was true the screaming had stopped, leaving the house in an almost eerie silence. “What’s happening?” he asked, eyes meeting with Sam’s.

 

Sam swallowed audibly. Gabriel’s hazel-sometimes-gold eyes glimmered lightly, his eyebrows raised in concerned lines, the pinkish mouth curving slightly downwards. Oh, those very enticing lips… Sam leaned over and placed a soft kiss on them.

 

“Um, Sam – ” Gabe muttered, trying to move away but there was nowhere for him to move.

 

Sam ignored the small protests that came from Gabe as he reached up and caressed the soft cheeks, licking and nuzzling Gabe’s collarbone. He reached under Gabe’s shirt with his other hand, his thumb rubbing the hipbone lightly.

 

The whole length of Gabe’s body went rigid, his eyes widened in horror as he realized that he was trapped. _This can’t be good. I need to get out of here._

But before he had time to think of anything else, a loud crashing noise made both men jumped. “What was that?” Gabe asked, thinking of Cas.

 

Sam turned towards the door, listening for a second. And since he was facing away from Gabe, he allowed himself to roll his eyes. Another loud crash resonated throughout the house and dull thuds that made Gabe winced, followed. _Don’t tell me he’s thrashing his room,_ Sam thought. It wouldn’t be the first time and it usually meant something bad was happening. He wasn’t about to let Gabe know that though. He wanted the man now and he was going to get it - his brother be damned. “Calm down, Gabe. It’s nothing.”

 

At the sound of broken glass, Gabe couldn’t hold it anymore. He gripped Sam’s arm, “You’ve got to stop him!”

 

Cursing Dean internally, Sam pried at the fingers that were digging into his flesh painfully. “Gabe, look at me,” Sam said as he forced the other man to turn to him.

 

Gabe looked at Sam then, horror and panic clear in his eyes. “He’s killing him,” he whimpered.

 

 _Probably_ , Sam thought. “No, he’s not,” he lied. “I’m sure your brother is fine.”

 

He didn’t understand the way sociopaths’ mind worked nor did he know Dean well enough to guess what the noises meant, but he wasn’t stupid enough not to know that it couldn’t be anything good. Being raised in an environment where deceit and lies were daily occurrences also meant he could tell when someone was lying. “We both know damn well that Dean’s crazy and unpredictable. How can you expect me to believe my brother is fine?” Gabe snapped.

 

Sam clenched his fists and cursed under his breath. He gave his face a quick rub, trying to think of something to say. “Just pretend you can’t hear anything,” Sam finally suggested.

 

It was probably the worst thing he could have said. Gabriel’s mouth dropped open in disbelief. “Are you seriously telling me to ignore the noise? The screams? You’re just as fucking sick as your brother.” Gabe pulled at the handcuff, wishing he wasn’t tied up right now so he could punch the damn freak sitting disturbingly close to him. “You _disgust_ me,” Gabe blurted.

 

A final loud crash came from Dean’s room before complete silence fell over them. Gabe’s heart was racing – he could imagine his brother beaten up again, barely alive. But Sam didn’t give a crap about what Dean was doing to that arrogant little prick. In fact, after much consideration, he thought he might just deserve it. And he was getting tired of Gabe’s ridiculous attitude. He grabbed Gabe by the chin, pulling the face closer and spoke in a low, dangerous tone that was close to a growl, “You know what, Gabe? You’re right. Dean is probably tearing your brother apart right now. Probably skinning him alive while he fucks him. And there’s nothing you can do about it. So stop whining about your fucking brother for a second.”

 

 

 

**Chapter 16**

 

Tears started down Gabe’s cheeks, rolling down like glimmering pearls that felt into his lap as Sam’s words rang in his head. He trembled slightly as he could picture what Sam said. Castiel was probably never going to come out of that room alive. He couldn’t even save his brother. He should have alerted Cas’ security back then. They would have had a better chance. If only he had, they wouldn’t be here right now and Cas wouldn’t have to be alone with that blood-thirsty monster. “Fuck. Fuck it,” Gabe sobbed under his breath.

 

Watching Gabe cry in silence turned him on, so he pushed that thought away because right now he didn’t need a reason to get any harder. Softening his tone, Sam said, “I’m sorry.” He put his arms around the smaller man, pulling him closer. When Gabe didn’t push him away, he kissed the top of his head. They stayed like this for a few minutes that stretched on as Sam held himself back.

 

“I’m going to take those cuffs off, ok?” Sam said at last, breaking the silence. Gabe only frowned at him, tears still glimmering in the golden eyes. Sam looked away fast – because let’s face it, those teary eyes were simply irresistible – and pulled the key out of his pocket. He fumbled with it for a minute before finally unlocking the cuffs.

 

Gabe rubbed his bruised wrist absent-mindedly for a few seconds, not sure why he had just been freed. The house was silent, or at least he couldn’t hear anything. Did that mean that Cas was dead? He wiped the tears away, feeling suddenly silly for the break down. He thought of Castiel, thought of how his brother had always managed to get out of even the worst situation and refused to believe that some low-life prick like Dean got the better of him. He should trust his brother. Castiel was one resourceful bastard that always got what he wanted and there was no reason why this whole situation would be any different. Castiel had to be fine. He had to believe that.

 

“Feeling better?” Sam asked softly when the sobbing stopped and Gabe’s breath evened out.

 

Finally putting the thoughts of his brother away, Gabe focused on what was happening here. He frowned as he tried to make sense of things – of why Sam would suddenly untie him for no reason. But who was he kidding? How the hell should he know what went on in that insane head? “Thanks,” he muttered instead. He should probably take advantage of the situation instead of trying to understand it. _Kill Sam, kill Dean, grab Cas and run,_ he thought.

 

Sam smiled at Gabe’s thanks. _That’s more like it,_ he thought. He wanted him to stop thinking about Castiel for a while. Gabe hadn’t stopped worrying about the damn asshole the whole time he had been here. He really should start worrying more about himself. Now that the cuffs were out of the way, he grabbed Gabe and pushed him onto the bed so that Gabe was lying flat on his back, with Sam leaning over him.

 

“What – ” Gabe muttered as he suddenly found himself pinned by two very strong hands on his chest. He looked at Sam with wide-eyes as his heart raced in sudden fear.

 

“Shush,” Sam said as he climbed onto the bed and over Gabe. He kissed him forcefully, his tongue dancing inside Gabe’s mouth.

 

Gabe froze, shocked at the whole abruptness of things. Of course he should have expected this. That guy was crazy after all. Knowing how useless it was to try pushing that mountain off of him, Gabe reached for Sam’s lower back instead. He patted the area there, felt the hard muscles under the soft shirt and went lower. His hand hit the coarser material of jeans and he cursed, wishing he could see where his hands were going. He tensed when Sam paused. _Oh no, you don’t,_ he thought. He had to keep Sam in this position, it was his only chance. He swallowed and faked a moan and prayed that it would keep Sam going. He stopped breathing as he waited for what seems like minutes before Sam returned to his nuzzling, biting and bruising slightly. He felt Sam’s hand reaching for his groin between their pressed bodies and knew he was running out of time. Desperate, he patted Sam’s lower back again and at last felt the hard touch of wood. He grabbed the knife’s handle and pulled it out of its sheath slowly.

 

“Get off me, now,” Gabe said, stretching each word carefully as he pressed the knife against Sam’s neck.

 

Sam froze when he felt the cold sharp metal digging lightly into his neck. A drop of blood trickled where the knife dug lightly into skin. He sat up slowly. He had forgotten he had that knife there. A really stupid mistake but it wasn’t deadly. He was fast after all and he could get one little knife out of Gabe’s hand before the latter could do much with it. He simply had to wait for the right time, so for now, he stayed very still.

 

But Gabe could guess what Sam was thinking as he eyed the knife, and got off the bed as soon as the bigger man was off him. He kept the knife between him and Sam as he slowly backed away. Sam’s hair was ruffled, the bangs falling forward and his eyes were cold, calculating. Gabe really didn’t like the look on Sam’s face – it unnerved him and sent a chill down his spine. He flinched when Sam licked his lips slowly for his benefit rather than to wet dry lips. It was meant to look dangerous and threatening and it was.

 

Running out of time now, Gabe opened the door carefully and peeked outside. Satisfied when he saw no movement, he quickly returned his gaze back to Sam who had started moving. “Don’t,” Gabe warned and flinched once more when Sam just smiled. It was slow and held so much more than words. Gabe could practically hear Sam laughing at the ridiculous knife he had in his hand. If Sam were to attack him now, he would probably be killed. He might get lucky and nicked Sam once or twice but ultimately Sam would overpower him. Unless he could find a damn gun.

 

So Gabe backed out of the room slowly, his eyes never leaving Sam. He was in the hallway when he noticed the half-opened door in the corner of his eyes. He could see the leg of a bed and some clothes that were on the floor close to it. He recognized it as Sam’s, saw the tip of what might be a gun’s holster. Taking a deep breath, he slammed the door shut, locking Sam inside the bedroom before dashing for the pile of clothes in the other room. He dropped to his knees as he patted them, searching for a gun. He heard the door bursting open just as his hand hit something hard and cold. He pulled the gun out just in time as Sam stomped into the room. Gabe turned around on his knees, falling on his ass in the process, but the gun was pointed straight at Sam.

 

Sam froze at the sight of the barrel pointed at him. “Do you really think you’ll get away with this, Gabe?” he asked in a low rumble than threatened to explode.

 

“Don’t call me that,” Gabe snapped. His heart was pounding and he wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he kept the gun pointed steadily at Sam. He swallowed as seconds ticked by and a slow trembling started in his arm. There was no going back, he needed to shoot now. The sound would most likely bring Dean out and he really didn’t want to think how Dean would react seeing his brother dead but there was no other way. He calmed the trembling and started to press the trigger.

 


	6. Pieces - chapter 17 -19

**Chapter 17**

 

Dean threw Cas onto the bed, pulled at the clothes that stood in his way. He ripped his own shirt off, jerked his own jeans and boxers down before Castiel had time to move away.

 

“Stop it, Dean!” Cas yelled, trying to bring Dean back to his senses but the man didn’t respond. He kicked, glad only his upper body was on the bed since it gave him more room to angle the kick. But his eyes widened in panic when Dean caught his right leg and lifted, exposing him.

 

“Let me go!” he shouted again, more desperate now. He tried to get his leg back but Dean’s fingers dug in and didn’t let go.

 

“Stop struggling, Cas. It’ll just hurt more,” Dean rasped. He placed himself between Cas’ legs before leaning over and running his tongue over Cas’ chest in spots where there was no bandage. He licked the blood that belonged to the woman, enjoying the way Cas trembled under him. He finally let go of the leg and smiled to himself when Cas didn’t try to kick him again. He grounded himself against the other man, his cock pressing against Cas’ thigh.

 

Cas grunted as he felt sharp painful protests from his body. His wounds probably opened because of all the struggles and sudden movement. It was the least of his worry though. His ass still hurt from last time when Dean had raped and torn him. Feeling weak, dizzy and nauseous wasn’t helping. “Dean,” he groaned, “please, just slow down.”

 

Dean paused at the desperate tone in Cas’ voice. It sent thrills down his crotch and made him want to pound into him right now but he restrained himself for a second. “Can’t Cas. Want you now,” he breathed as he grabbed Cas’ cock and started stroking.

 

“Oh shit,” Cas mumbled when Dean’s hand started moving. He felt the first tinge of pleasure hit him. _This is wrong. I can’t. I mustn’t._ He ignored how hard he was growing and tried to focus on what was important. Escape. He needed to escape. Grab his brother and run. “Dean. Dean, let me,” Cas whispered roughly.

 

It got Dean’s attention, making him pause again – giving Cas time to think. He looked up at Cas and their eyes met. “Let you what?” he growled.

 

Not letting Dean intimidate him, Cas smiled and reached for Dean’s face. “Let me suck you.”

 

Dean stopped breathing for a second. He felt a tremor of excitement ran through him and as much as he knew Cas was probably trying to pull something off, he couldn’t resist the temptation. He took a step back and held Cas’ face in his hands as Cas sat up. “Better be good, Cas,” he warned.

 

Cas looked up at him with those electric eyes and scoffed, “Big bad Dean having trust issues?” He laughed when Dean growled impatiently at him, jerking his head closer to his groin. Unfazed by Dean’s impatience, Cas laid his hands on either side of Dean’s hips, giving himself support. Then he gave Dean one long wet lick along the length and chuckled when it twitched in response. “Sweet,” he muttered before grabbing it with one hand and pulling it into his mouth. He held it there, letting his tongue do the exploring.

 

Dean breath trembled as he looked down to where Cas held him so vulnerably. He grabbed the dark ruffled hair and held on as Cas worked around the tip. “God… Cas…”

 

Cas closed his eyes as he pulled Dean further in, almost choking on the sheer length. Sucking Dean was difficult and he wondered if he could make Dean come just from this. He would be back to square one if he couldn’t pull this off. So he put his all into it, stroking with one hand and sucking with his mouth and tongue. He bit lightly, his teeth brushing against the sensitive skin and heard Dean moaned in pleasure.

 

He had to admit that discovering what made Dean moaned was turning into a game for him. He tried several degrees of bites, tried sucking in particular spots. More engrossed into the moment than he thought he ever thought he could be, he reached up and caressed Dean’s hard firm stomach. Each time Dean groaned in pleasure he felt like he tamed some sort of wild beast – which probably wasn’t that far from the truth.

 

But Dean suddenly pulled Cas’ head back and grinned at Cas’ confused face. “Enough or I’m going to come,” Dean said breathlessly.

 

Cas went very still. All this work and he wasn’t going to let him finish? The beast was still going to take him and he did all of this for nothing. He snapped out it, not letting his disbelief show. Instead, he smirked at Dean, “Make it feel good this time.”

 

 Dean gave a rough nod before pushing Cas back onto the bed. Then he took in the sight of the naked man on the bed – his eyes heavy with need, his lips slightly parted in enticing invitation, his erection resting lightly against his stomach, and all the blood that smeared the perfectness of his body. He closed his eyes, telling himself not to break him. Not yet.

 

He pushed a finger into Cas’ hole, felt the tightness and resistance there. “Open up,” he muttered.

 

“I am,” Cas replied. He was, as much as he could. This was going to happen one way or another and he’d rather keep it under control by allowing Dean to do this. Because if he didn’t, Dean would force his way in anyway and it would end up as bloody as last time.

 

“Just fucking relax,” Dean growled as he forced another finger in and stretched the entrance and Cas groaned in pain. “You better keep those groans down, Cas. It’s driving me crazy,” Dean muttered.

 

“Shit,” Cas snarled back but kept his mouth shut after that. There’s really no need to encourage the beast.

 

Dean felt Cas tensed as he moved his fingers around, crooking them and trying to find that his sweet spot. He gave up when all he got from Cas was painful muffled groans of pain that was really arousing him too much. He pulled his fingers out abruptly and Cas gasped. “Relax,” he said one last time before he pushed himself into Cas.

 

“Argh,” Cas grunted as Dean shoved inside him. It hurt a lot but thankfully not as much as last time. He met Dean’s eyes and saw his own reflection in them. He looked like a needy lewd whore. He snapped his eyes shut and forced that thought away. He threw his arms around Dean and held tightly as Dean started moving slowly.

 

But Dean increased the pace really fast, soon pounding into him and Cas couldn’t keep up. Pain and pleasure mixed and blended so that Cas couldn’t tell the difference anymore and just didn’t care. His hands stretched then curled into fists, his nails biting into Dean’s back, leaving red half-moons behind.

 

“Dean – ” he moaned over and over again, not even hearing his own voice.

 

“Shit, Cas. You’re not making this easy,” Dean managed to mumble in-between breaths. He held Cas tightly as he thrust deeper and grabbed Cas’ cock. The fierce and violent strokes were driving Cas over the edge as Dean assaulted his senses with exhilarating pleasure.

 

Dean lost control at some point and felt his release explode into blinding pleasure just as Cas cried out his own release. Breathless, Dean dropped next to Cas. He glanced over to make sure that Cas did come and grinned when he saw the irrefutable white proof on Cas’ stomach. Cas was panting slightly, his eyes closed. Satisfied with the sight, Dean closed his own eyes and allowed himself to bask in the lingering pleasure for a minute.

 

 

 

**Chapter 18**

 

A sudden feeling of unease alerted Dean. Lazily, he opened his eyes and saw the glint of metal coming down on him. He dodged without thinking, rolling away just in time. He looked up at his attacker, eyes wide with the sudden rush of adrenaline and wasn’t surprised to see Cas coming at him again.

 

“Fuck!” Cas cursed when Dean dodged again. He had been waiting for this opportunity for so long. Dean had been laying still, eyes closed. It had been perfect but the guy wasn’t human. He was a fucking damn beast with animal instinct and had dodged at the very last moment.

 

“What are you doing, Cas?” Dean growled.

 

“What do you think, Dean?” Cas snorted.

 

Dean grinned then, a crazed smile that was so out of place on the pretty face. “God, Cas. I never tire of you. It’s like keeping a tiger. One moment it’s eating out of your hand and the next it’s coming for your throat.”

 

It was ironical that the beast himself was comparing Cas to a tiger. But it wasn’t time to play this game with Dean. He had a knife, Dean was unarmed. It was now or never. He did better with guns but he could manage with a knife. He closed in on Dean carefully before slashing out again. It caught Dean’s arm, tracing a red line there but it didn’t bleed much. _Too shallow_ , Cas thought.

 

Then it was Dean’s turn. He reached out, trying to grab the knife but Cas was fast and moved away just in time. In the same momentum, Cas slashed again and Dean caught his wrist. He saw the quick look of shock on Cas face an instant before Cas threw a kick and jerked his hand back when Dean stepped back. Before Cas had time for another attack, Dean stepped right back in and hit the hand that held the knife in a precise and fast movement of hand that Cas didn’t even see. The knife went flying and Cas jumped away. He swallowed hard as they both paused. Dean was standing straight, limbs relaxed. Cas, on the other hand, kept himself ready to move at any second.

 

“Stop this now, Cas,” Dean said with a low voice.

 

“I’d rather die.”

 

“Really?” Dean asked, seriously wanting to know if Cas meant it. He didn’t understand. “I thought you finally accepted me.” Dean lifted his hand up where traces of Cas’ release still remained.

 

Cas gave him a look of disgust, “You’re delusional, Dean. How can you believe that even for a minute? I’m a guy so, yeah I can come if the moment is hot enough. But that doesn’t change the fact that I’d been beaten, tortured and raped over the past few days. And I want you dead.”

 

“You mean that,” Dean said as he realized the truth of that last statement. He wasn’t sure why but it aroused him to hear that.

 

Cas understood the look in Dean’s eyes. _He’s happy to hear that_ , Cas thought, _he’s fucking excited by it._ “You’re a really fucking sick son of a bitch.” And Cas knew he had to kill him now because there would never be another chance at escape again.

 

Dean dodged the punch Cas threw at him, but wasn’t prepared for the kick. It hit him in the stomach, making him bend over in pain for the barest of seconds but it was all Cas needed. Cas grabbed Dean’s hair, holding the head up as he drove a knee into it. It connected with a loud thud of bones hitting bones. Dean stumbled backwards but was quickly back on his feet, not giving Cas time to come at him again. His nose bled but it wasn’t broken. He ignored the bleeding and pain and swung his fist, fast and precise. It hit Cas in the face and before Cas had time to recover, Dean launched another punch. Again it hit and again Dean didn’t pause. He threw a kick this time, aiming for the stomach. It connected heavily and Cas grunted in pain. Dean paused this time, letting Cas fall to his knees, coughing blood.

 

Cas held his stomach where Dean had hit him. The asshole had aimed exactly where most of his bruises from Sam’s beating were – and where his broken ribs were. His bandages quickly soaked in blood as his wounds were ripped opened. He glared up at Dean, blood dripping down his mouth.

 

“Fucking kill me already,” Cas muttered.

 

“I’m not going to,” Dean growled as he grabbed Cas by the hair and pulled slightly. “I’m going to keep you. I’m going to lock you up and fuck you whenever I want.”

 

Cas spit on him, the reddish stain barely noticeable on Dean’s already blood-soaked body. “That’s never going to happen, asshole. I’ll kill you sooner or later.”

 

Dean laughed, letting Cas’ head go. “Then try it, Cas. Go ahead,” Dean walked over to where the knife had landed earlier and kicked it towards Cas. It landed just in front of Cas and he glanced at it before returning his eyes to Dean. “What’s wrong, Cas? Take it!” Dean yelled.

 

Cas sucked a breath in and reached for the knife. His whole body protested and pain raged in angry throbs. He was still trying to grab the knife when he saw Dean’s feet. He looked up at the snarling beast.

 

When their eyes met, Dean said, “You can’t do it, Cas. You can’t fucking do this because you want me.” He kicked the knife away and Cas ignored it, keeping his gaze steady with Dean’s. “ _You need me_!” Dean hissed.

 

“Fuck you,” Cas spurted with as much hate as he could muster in the pitiful state he was in. He was bleeding out slowly. Not enough to worry yet, but soon the dizziness would make everything worse.

 

“ _You’re mine_. You’ll always belong to me.” Dean paused and turned away for a second as he tried to control the raging need to fuck Cas all over again. Seconds ticked by as Dean fought himself and at last, he said, “You know what? I’m letting you go.”

 

Cas frowned at Dean’s words. Talk about crazy and unpredictable.

 

“You and your brother can just leave.” Dean turned back to Cas, his eyes a notch crazier. “But let me tell you this, no matter where you go or run, no matter who you fuck, you’ll never forget the feeling of my dick in your ass. You’ll never forget my hands on you. Nothing will ever taste as good as what I gave you. And one day you’ll be begging me for more.”

 

Cas stared at Dean in disbelief. That man was way beyond insane, way beyond delusional. There was no reasoning with him. Not quite trusting a word that Dean just said but seeing no reason why he shouldn’t leave, Cas stood up slowly and grabbed the nearest pair of jeans he could. He put it on quickly while Dean just stood there and watched. He felt dizzy as blood loss started take over but snapped out of it at the sound of something crashing. He exchanged a look with Dean before he was running for the door, thinking of his brother, forgetting the pain as adrenaline suddenly kicked in.

 

 

 

**Chapter 19**

 

Cas ran, following the noise he heard. He almost fell but caught himself just in time. Dean was right behind him, as worried about his brother as Cas was. They paused when they saw the broken door, bits of woods hanging loosely on the hinges, their thoughts racing. Cas didn’t lose any more time. His heart was pounding furiously when he burst into the room across the broken door and felt Dean bumped into him as he froze. Gabriel was on his ass, gun pointing at a very furious Sam.

 

“Cas!” Gabe exclaimed when he saw his brother, happy to see him alive.

 

“I’m gonna fucking kill you!” Dean growled when he saw the gun.

 

Cas caught Dean just in time as the latter tried to push past him with a murderous look in his eyes. “Wait,” he said and let Dean go when the man paused. He walked to Gabe slowly and helped his brother up and took the gun from his trembling hand, then pointed it at Dean.

 

Sam stood very still when the gun moved away from him to his brother. People who threatened Dean never lived very long. He glanced at Cas, surprised to see him still standing despite being drenched in blood but noted that it probably wasn’t his. Sam would have hated killing Gabe in self-defense and he had just been about to when they came in so he was glad they did.

 

Dean gave Cas a feral grin. “Go ahead, babe, shoot.” Dean paused when Cas didn’t, “I told you, you can’t kill me.”

 

Sam and Gabe frowned at the exchange between their brothers. They were staring at each other, their gaze intense – talking through their eyes only. Sam heard Cas’ breath quickened, heard a low growl from Dean and he stopped trying to understand the words that the men were silently exchanging.

 

“What’s going on?” Gabe asked, breaking the silence.

 

Cas finally broke away from Dean’s gaze to glance at Gabe and was glad he hadn’t killed Sam yet. He had seen Dean shred a human being to pieces with a knife because he had been told no. He didn’t want to imagine what Dean would have done if his brother was killed. “We’re getting out of here,” Cas said.

 

Sam raised an eyebrow at that and glanced at his brother. Between him and Dean, they could easily neutralize the two men. He caught Dean’s eyes and knew Dean was going to let them go. Sighing, he lifted his hands up, palms opened.

 

Cas grabbed Gabe’s arm, his eyes fixed on Dean once more. He stared into the green mad eyes and waited. Dean stared right back and smiled before giving a very small almost unnoticeable nod. But Cas had been waiting for that and he didn’t lose any time. He pulled on Gabe’s arm and dashed to the door before Dean could change his mind.

 

He pushed past Dean, bumping lightly into him as he went through the door.

 

“I’ll be back for you, Castiel,” Dean grinned, confident.

 

Cas ignored him and refused to look back because he didn’t know what would happen if their eyes met again. So he and his brother just kept running and didn’t look back until they were out of the house and into the yard.

 

“What the fuck just happened?” Gabe asked as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Cas looked around, found a rock and broke the closest car window. He pulled the door open and turned to Gabe, “Just get in!”

 

Knowing better than to question his brother, Gabe got to the other door and got in just as Cas hotwired the car to a start. The car screeched as Cas pressed on the gas pedal and drove off as fast as he could.

 

 

 

Sam watched Cas and Gabe run out of the room without so much as a glance behind. “Wow, I can’t believe you just let them go,” Sam muttered.

 

Dean shrugged, “What? We can get them whenever we want.”

 

“You realize Castiel will be back for our throat and won’t stop until he kills us?” Sam pointed out.

 

Dean threw his hands up but grinned, “He won’t.”

 

“You’re messed up,” Sam said as he rolled his eyes in exasperation. “You know, I didn’t get to fuck that little ass your boyfriend just escaped with.”

 

Dean glanced at his brother then and chuckled. “Really? All this time?”

 

“Shut up, bitch.”

 

But Dean kept laughing and thought of good Cas had felt. “Oh, man. Can’t wait to start the hunt.”

 

“Hunt?” Sam raised his eyebrows again.

 

“Yeah, hunt.” Dean threw his head back then and sucked in a trembling breath as the thought of going after Cas filled him with an overwhelming excitement that had his heart racing. “It’s gonna be so much fun.”

 


	7. pieces - epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Finally. It was had been a roller coaster of emotion writing this. I had a hard time writing any Sabriel scene and it took me hours to get them done whereas any Destiel scene was such a smoother ride.
> 
> So anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for reading (like always) and please don't hesitate to let me know what you think!

W hat about now? What about today?

What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?

What if our love, it never went away?

What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

Baby, before it's too late, what about now?   
**  
**

_Daughtry - What About Now_

**Epilogue**

 

Gabriel Novak thanked the blond barista as he handed him his coffee. Gabe winked at him when the cute guy held the cup a little longer than necessary. Then he took a seat outside since the weather was nice. People were buzzing around, going on with their busy lives. He took a sipped of the warm delicious coffee, and looked around, just watching as people walked past him.

 

It had been nearly a year since the Winchester _incident_ , and both Gabriel and Castiel dropped their lives and moved away. Gabe had been surprised when Cas had told him that they weren’t going to go after the brothers because it was too dangerous. Gabe knew it was bullshit but he also knew that it was useless to argue with his brother. So instead, while Cas ran the family business from afar and tracked the Winchester brothers secretly, thinking Gabe didn’t know, Gabe kept a look out for his brother and his activities. They still met from time to time to have dinner or lunch together and talked about everything except the Winchesters.

 

Gabe smiled when he saw the barista looking at him from inside the shop. Their eyes met and the young man blushed, looking away quickly. “Cute,” Gabe muttered with a smile.

 

“Really? That guy?”

 

Gabe froze at the voice, suddenly unable to breath. He looked up and saw Sam Winchester staring him, standing casually next to him.

 

“Hey, Gabe,” Sam grinned. “You know, we never got to do much before. I’m not letting you run this time.”

 

 

 

Castiel came back home and threw his bag across the room. He heard the laptop cracked from inside the bag as it hit the floor. It had been yet another useless hunt for the brothers. He had to give it to them, they were really good at erasing their trails.

 

The apartment was dark and quiet as he went to the kitchen to grab a drink. He was pouring himself a glass of whisky when the light suddenly went on. He jumped, eyes wide an instant before he squinted in the sudden light. It took a second for his eyes to adjust but when he was finally able to see, he wasn’t surprised to find Dean standing close to the kitchen’s door, a smug on his face.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

Dean’s lips curved into a smile. “Hello, Cas. Told you I’d find you.”

 

Cas put the glass back on the counter slowly. He turned, facing Dean directly. “Yeah, you did. I’ve been looking for you, too.” He slid his hand behind his back, reaching for the gun he always kept there.

 

Dean noticed the slight movement. He took his own knife out, lifting it up. “You recognize this?” Dean asked. “It’s the knife you tried to kill me with. Kept it as a souvenir, you know.”

 

Cas took his gun out and lifted it up, imitating Dean. “Remember this? It’s the gun I almost shot you with.”

 

Dean chuckled, recognizing the gun as being Sam’s. “It’s not a very good gun. You should try a Colt.”

 

Cas shrugged and put the gun on the counter behind him. “You’re right, it’s crappy. But I kept it as a souvenir, you know.”

 

“You look good,” Dean said as he stepped closer.

 

Cas watched Dean as he prowled like a big cat, almost gliding, closing the distance between them. His breath caught, his heart raced, his ears buzzed. The feeling that filled him was something he couldn’t describe. Excitement, fear, dread, awe – he didn’t know. He was still trying to understand the raging feeling growing inside of him when he realized Dean was right in front of him, trapping him between the counter and his body.

 

Dean inhaled loudly, taking in Cas’ scent. He put his hands against the counter, caging Cas. His breath trembled, their lips less than an inch apart. But Dean didn’t take that last inch. He waited, his lips brushing against Cas’ lightly, waiting.

 

Cas swallowed hard, staring up at Dean’s eyes, drowning in the pool of green. Dean’s hot lips were so close all he had to do was stuck his tongue out and took a lick. It turned a switch on inside of him and Dean. Then it went crazy as Dean kissed him, tongues lashing at each other and tasting the fiery need that was burning his very core.

 

Unable to hold himself back anymore, Dean grabbed Cas and lifted his legs up, pushing Cas against the counter. He grounded himself against Cas, groaned at the feel of Cas’ erection pressed tightly against his jeans. “I’m gonna take you now, Cas. And you’re gonna beg me for it,” Dean whispered.

 

Cas groaned and sneered, “There’s no fucking way I’ll ever beg you for anything.”

 

Dean chuckled in Cas’ ears, a melodious rich sound that made Cas shivered in excitement. “So tough,” Dean growled and kissed Cas again and felt his dick twitched in need. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”

 

Cas put his arms around Dean’s neck, hugging the bigger man. “You know what, Dean? I think I’ll be the one having you on your knees and begging.”

 

Dean grinned, amused by Cas’ tone, “Oh, really?”

 

“Yup,” he paused when Dean nuzzled his neck, enjoying the tingling feeling the kisses left. “Then I’ll take that knife of yours and slit your fucking throat.”

 

A low rumble came from Dean’s throat as he laughed. “I’d like to see that, babe,” Dean said, liking the thrill of the challenge and just couldn’t wait to fuck Cas right now.

 

“Yeah, can’t wait either,” Cas muttered as Dean slid his hand into his jeans and grabbed his erection. And suddenly his head was a mass of sensations that didn’t make sense. He closed his eyes and fell prey to the beast that devoured him with such lust and need.


End file.
